Finding My Mate
by Blitney
Summary: Rin has had a hard life and it's her first day of college when she meets the man of her dreams. How will she react when she finds out she is his intended mate? M for Mature Content. Disclaimer: *I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA*
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Chapter One:**

*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*

A loud thud shook the TV tray that served as her makeshift nightstand as she silenced the alarm clock's annoying persistence. With a deep inhale of stale morning air, Rin pushed herself to sit up in her bed. She looked at the time to see 5:16 glowing in a bold blue color that broke through the darkness of the room.

_The sun isn't even up yet, but I am… How unfair is this…_ she thought to herself.

"It's so fucking early. UGH!" She let out an exasperated sigh. Mornings were not something she got along with. Cussing to herself somehow made it so much better. She wasn't one to drop such unpleasantries allowed often, but they were regular word enhancers in her inner thoughts. Saying them allowed to herself when she was alone made her feel stronger so to speak, though divulging that secret was so lame, she never even would acknowledge it. She laughed to herself.

Her Blackberry started to buzz loudly, sending pulses through her bed when she reached over to see a BBM from one of her best friends, Kagome. It was sound clip of Kagome singing:

"Good MORNING! Wake up, wake up, it's a beautiful day!" _Dear Kami, Kagome, must you be so cheerful this early in the morning _Rin thought before taking a picture of herself with a death look on her face to express her less than enthused opinion of the morning.

After hitting send, she got out of bed and walked over to her closet to find what to wear. Despite her groggy anger towards the A.M., she was very excited about the day. It was the first day of college and she couldn't wait to see what new people and perspective the day had to offer as she transitioned into the next stage of her life. She decided on dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was never one to go all out on the first day in fear of overdoing it like most girls. She assumed she would be ridiculed from Kagome and Sango, but she didn't care. She wanted to be comfortable. She tossed her selected outfit on the bed and turned to walk down the hall of her small, one-bedroom apartment to her bathroom to take a shower.

She turned on the faucet and stepped into the soothing, warm flow of water that surged down to wash away yesterday and prepare her for her day ahead. After the relaxation of her shower sank in, she zoned out and began to think about the past couple of months.

She was working three jobs now to pay for her apartment. She worked so hard throughout high school to get a scholarship to pay for college, but unfortunately it didn't pay for room and board, only tuition. She was attending one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Kwame University. It was one of the only colleges to accept humans and demons, but only the best and the brightest got accepted. She was so relieved when she, Kagome, Sango, and Sango's twin brother, Kohaku, all got in. It was going to make everything so much easier. In ninth grade, her parents were killed in a car accident. They both died on impact. She was forced to live with her distant uncle, Naraku. He was the meanest and most violent drunk imaginable. She worked to pay their bills and fuel his alcoholism with the punishment for lacking to do so being severe beatings. She hated him but could do nothing about getting away from him until now. She was finally 18, and he couldn't touch her. She worked three jobs now in order to pay for her independence. Her first job that she had been employed through for three years was a cashier position at a local grocery store, _Sama Good Food_. She loved working there, but it wasn't enough to make rent so she found a second job a year later. She'd been working for two year as a barista and now was the Assistant Manger of a local café, Dough Joes. Both of her jobs were great and she worked whenever should could get shifts. With Naraku taking most of her money, she could only save a little here and there, so when it came time to finally move away, she still didn't have enough to pay two months rent and the deposit required to get her apartment. She had one passion and that was dancing. She had been dancing at a local studio under Mistress Kaede for ten years, and earlier that summer a local club owner came to scout out some talent to dance at his club for two or three nights a week. She had been reluctant at first, imagining a cabaret of some sort but the club owner, Mr. Nagasaki explained it better. She would be a Go-Go dancer at the club OK and would never have to take any clothes off as well as he had the best security to prevent any lunatics from touching any of the girls. She finally accepted the position realizing that she needed the money and wasn't going to find another better paying job with the same little amount of hours.

Snapping back to reality as she realized she wouldn't have time to do her hair if she didn't get a move on it, she stepped out of the shower and turned it before heading to the sink to wash her face, brush her teeth, and blow-dry her hair. She put on a little bit of make-up (she didn't need much) and headed back to her room to get dressed. She threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper behind her door and got out her underwear and bra. She only wore two types of underwear: lacy thongs and boy shorts that let the bottom of her ass peek out. Even though no man had ever or would ever see them, they made her feel sexy. She got dressed before packing some dance clothes and shoes into her dance bag. Grabbing a oversized sweatshirt with the neckline cut out as she swung, she swung her dance bag over her head to hang across her body and grabbed her phone off of the bed. She walked out to her living room and sighed as she stared into her kitchen longing for there the food in the fridge. She knew there wasn't though as she attempted to silence the roar of her empty stomach that reminded herself of Mufasa. This thought made her giggle as she grabbed her keys for the hook and left, locking the door behind her.

She got halfway to the elevator before realizing she never grabbed her actual school bag and turned around to retrieve it when she ran straight into the most breathtaking man she had ever laid eyes on.

He was a foot taller than her with a body that made her knees melt. His long white hair fell down his back like beams of moonlight. His golden eyes shined before turning themselves into a cold, stoic expression. As she noticed the deep purple stripes the came to a point on both cheeks and the crescent shape on his forehead, she realized she was just standing there staring at him. Quickly she snapped back into reality.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me." She let out trying not to reveal how embarrassed she was as she brushed past him. His only response was a slight "Hn." She was mortified. She reached my door as a hanyou with remarkable similar feature to the strange youkai she had just encountered, a very attractive human, and a wolf demon strolled past and towards him calling him to wait up.

"Sesshomaru, slow down, school isn't going anywhere." The hanyou yelled.

"If you want a ride, little brother, don't take forever deciding what to wear." The other two guys busted out laughing at the sibling rilvary.

_So his name's Sesshomaru_, she thought before quickly grabbing her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder, and heading to take the stairs. Five flights would be much easy down than up and she was too embarrassed to make them hold the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon in Demon History

**Chapter 2:**

Rin put her headphones in her ears and turned her ipod to shuffle as she walked down the sidewalk towards the University. She loved listening to music and zoning out as she choreographed dances in her head. She got to school and took out her phone, realizing she needed to find out where Kagome and Sango were. Sending her a quick message, she got a reply nearly seconds later telling her to meet them in front of the Liberal Arts Building. She was there in no time to see her friends look at her with overly-excited eyes as the waved her over.

_This can't be good-_ was all Rin could think before being nearly knocked to the ground by their simultaneous bear hug.

"RIN! It's our first day of college! How exciting it this!" Sango almost sang as she spoke.

"And I see you chose your obvious casual apparel despite the conversation we had last night." Kagome teased. She was up to something.

"It's great to finally see you guys. I feel like it's been forever with all the working I've been doing." Rin said with a smile. I really was good to see them. She looked at Kagome. "I figured it was pointless since I have dance class today. I mean, I'm just gonna get sweaty and gross so why put in all the effort before hand?" Though it seemed like small talk, she was trying to reason with the conniving smirk on Kagome's face.

"Good thing you left these at my house last month. I've been meaning to return them, but thank goodness it'll save you today!" She handed Rin the black high-heeled pumps she left at Kagome's when they had a girls night out along with some silver hoop earrings and silver watch.

"Oh goody.." Rin said sarcastically as she complied with the underlining request in the kind words of the ever-so-cheery Kagome. She slipped on the heels and jewelry and put her flip-flops into her bag. "Better?"

"Better!"

"Where's Kohaku?" I asked looking around for Sango's brother.

"Oh he's already made new friends and apparently they're girl watching." Sango replied. She turned her head to signal a group of guys perched on the bottom of the steps. "They look like wide-eyed vulture babies scouting out their first prey." Everyone laughed which caught their attention. Rin quickly realized the boys with Kohaku were the same boys that passed her in her apartment building following _him._

"Uh Oh. Shit, they're coming over here." Kagome said as she spun around, acting like she hadn't noticed them. Rin and Sango giggled at her blush. She obviously developed a sudden crush on one of them.

"Oi, Sis, let me introduce you to my friends." Kohaku was smiling knowing how much this was annoying his sister. "This is Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga. Guys this is my sister Sango and her friends Kagome and Rin."

"Hey." We all said in unison.

"Hello, Sango. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Miroku said as he took her hands in his. "Will you do me the honor and bare my child?" We all about fainted until Inuyash hit him on the head.

"That line never works, dude. You just sound creepy!" He turned to Kagome. "Hey, I'm Inuyasha. Kagome, right?" She nodded and blushed a little. _So he's the one you were eyeing._ Rin thought to herself.

At the moment, my dear friend Ayame ran up to me and nearly tackled me to the ground. "Rin!" After catching my breath and realizing it was her, I squeezed her back.

"Ayame, it's so good to see you!" She was a couple years older, but she was a bartender at the club Rin danced. Koga quickly stepped over to her, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, Ayame, this is… Koga, right?" He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. "Koga, this is Ayame."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have such a beautiful name, Ayame."

Rin turned and smiled at Kohaku, the impressive matchmaker only to see his eyes staring off into the distance, lost in thought. She traced his line of sight across the courtyard and realized he was staring a girl named Sailor she also knew from the club. Sailor looked up and Rin waved to her to come over. She said goodbye to the girls she was taking too and made her way towards the group. Kohaku looked like he might faint.

"Hey Sailor." I gave her a hug then turned to Kohaku. "This is Kohaku, Sango's brother I've been telling you about. Kohaku, this is Sailor." I heard a loud gulp escape Kohaku as he mustered up the courage to reply.

"H-Hey. It's nice to meet you." He stammered.

"Likewise." She said with a smile. They began to chat and Rin looked down at her watch. _Shit, I'm gonna be late for my first class_.

"I've got class ladies, but I'll see you at lunch. It was nice to meet you guys." Rin turned and waved and ran into the LAB. She found her class easily and took a random seat. Feudal Demon History 330 began in three minutes and there was hardly anyone in the stadium seating of the classroom. Rin looked around a little confused and took out her notebook and pen before the teacher arrived. He was a tiny flea demon name Dr. Myoga. She looked up and froze when the white headed youkai she had run into strolled in and took a seat. She shook the daze his very presence put her in and focused as the teacher began to give her first lecture of her college experience.

_What a way to start the year.._ Rin pondered as she began to take notes.


	3. Chapter 3: Math Partner

**Chapter 3:**

(Rin's point of view)

After my first class ended, I made my way to my second one, American History. It sped by, then I had a break for an hour before calculus started. Thanks to my A.P. courses in high school, I gained credit for all of my basics without having to take the classes. It was good because I had an edge on everyone else, but the downside was I didn't have any classes with my friends. I guess that's ok, considering I'll be less distracted. Well, besides in my first class. I made my way to the section of campus where the oak trees intertwined to almost form a pavilion, found a bench, and pulled out a book to read to pass the time. I lucked out considering this spot was on the side of the library and building my next class was in. I sunk into my book and had read six pages by the time I realized I hadn't been paying any attention to the book, but only to my thoughts on the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I blushed and shook myself, turning back to the page I started on in order to reread what I had missed when a familiar voice rang out and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Hey Rin!" He chuckled as I turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha. "Whatcha reading?"

I smiled at them and looked down at my book as I relpied. "It's called _The Dancer's Foot Book_. It's all about feet." I laughed as I saw Inuyasha crinkle his nose and Miroku scowl at the thought of feet. "It's a required reading for my Theory and Physiology of Dance class. It's my Monday night class." Their expressions changed quickly at the thought of girls dancing. Boys.. I swear…

"Oh so you're a Dance Major?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm triple majoring in Dance, Geography, and Math, with a double minor in Dialects and History." I failed at holding back a giggle as their mouths dropped.

"How do you plan on doing all of that? Kagome said you work three jobs." Inuyasha blurted out.

"I'm really good and managing my time." I winked.

"Seriously."

"But seriously, I took nothing but A.P. courses in high school and got a ridiculous amount of credits in all my basics so I get to fill the next four to five years with upper level courses instead of waste my time with trivial things."

"Wow. Impressive." Miroku stated.

"Thanks. What about you guys? What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna be a P.E. teacher!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"I'm in Ancient Studies but I'm minoring in Chemistry." Miroku said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Rin, but didn't we see you at our apartment building earlier this morning?"

I nodded. "Yep, I live there." They looked at each other as to say I told you so and smiled back at me.

"We should have a sleep-over." Miroku smiled before Inuyasha hit him on the back of the head again.

"Don't mind the lech. He's harmless just perverted as can be." After laughing, Inuyasha turned back to me. "So, what's up with Kagome?" I smiled a big, all-knowing smile.

"What do you mean, what's up with Kagome?" I knew what he meant, but no one gets information on my best friend that easily.

"I mean, is she seeing anybody? What's she like?" I giggled at his intrigue.

"He also wants to know her favorite color, what kind of shampoo she uses, if she has a dog-" Inuyasha quickly cut him off by sending an elbow to his ribs. I just giggled before answering.

"No, she's not seeing anybody. She's pretty awesome I do have to say. I mean, she's one of my best friends, so you know she's top shelf. Her favorite color's red, she constantly changes shampoos, and no she doesn't have a dog… yet." I smiled at my final word as I glanced at his dog ears. He turned very red.

"Oh, that's cool." He tried to sound nonchalant but I could see through him. I just smiled.

"We're all going to meet in front of the cafeteria at noon. You should casually stroll by and join us. You can ask her all these questions yourself. Don't worry, I won't say anything." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled some more.

"Stop smiling so much!" he barked. I just laughed. He was getting embarrassed.

"You should put in a good word for me with Sango. She's absolutely beautiful." I looked at Miroku as if saying, _come on dude, seriously?_

"She is that but I bet you say that to all the girls so, if you want to make good impression, you have to do it yourself." I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't being a complete bitch before something Inuyasha said took me by surprise.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" He yelled. I turned to see the god of a man across the courtyard leisurely strolling toward us. My heart began to pound against my ribs when I realized I forgot to breathe. I shook myself trying to get a grip when he finally reached us. "Hey, dude. This is Rin. Rin this is my asshole of a half brother, Sesshomaru."

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru" I said as casually as I could. He just stared at me before looking at his brother again.

"You need to find another ride. I have some work to do on my thesis." He said coolly. With that, he turned and walked into the math building.

"Jackass." Inuyasha mumbled. "Don't feel bad, Rin. He's the Ice King. All he's worried about is finishing up Grad School so he can take over the family business from our Dad. Ha, which is funny since I overheard my dad telling my mom he doesn't get it until he finds a mate. Sesshomaru might as well just try and find something else to do because he'll never settle down and actually show someone his feelings." For some reason this tickled Inuyasha so I laughed with him to make it less awkward and their less than kind brotherly love. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Well I've got to get to calculus and get a seat, but I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Definitely." They said in unison. I waved and walked into the Math Building and found my class. Sure enough, there he was, sitting next to the only available seat. _Super._

I took my seat next to him and got out my notebook and pencil. The teacher came in and started writing problems on the board for us to complete as her form of testing the skill level of the class. She was a beautiful demoness with long black hair braided down her back and green eyes that sparkled behind he square-framed glasses. Her name was Mrs. Noramuske. All the problems were super easy and I wondered if this was really calculus. I mean, I literally did most of them in my head. For her benefit, I fully worked out the problems, put my name on my paper and passed it up to the front of the class.

Mrs. Noramuske looked over all of the papers before standing up again with papers sectioned into twos in her hands.

"Okay, class. It looks like most everyone is on par but I'm going to pair you up based on your scores so you can always have a study buddy. Maybe the familiar faces from last semester can pass this way." The melodic tone of her voice grew harsh for emphasis at the end of her sentence.

_Is it just me or is she staring directly at Sesshomaru? Weird._

"Ms. Rin Loto?" She looked up and I raised my hand. "You'll be paired up with Mr. Takahashi." She used her eyes to note Sesshomaru. _Oh wow, I didn't realize you were that dog demon's son._ Mrs. Noramuske leaned down to whisper, "Try to make him pass this year my dear." I was stunned and embarrassed all in one. She began pairing everyone else up and when she was done, she returned to the front of the class. "Ok, now your assignment for the day is on page 36 in your text books. Work problems 1-15. This will be homework as well as time to get to know your partner so take the rest of the class time to do so, but don't ever expect time to work on homework in my class again." She was so small and dainty when she first walked in, now she appeared more a demon than most as if her ora turned red.

I gulped then looked at Sesshomaru. He turned and looked at me in return with his cold, emotionless eyes. I turned and got my book out to turn to the correct page and look at the first problem. I wrote it down and turned back to him. He was just sitting there, staring at me, his desk blank. I gave him a confused look.

"I didn't bring my book. I refuse to buy it again." He said calmly.

"Oh, ok. Well, we can share mine if you want. Do you need some paper?"

"Why don't you just give me a copy of your work." He turned around and stared forward.

"Hmph.." I said as I turned back to my work, beginning on the first problem. All these were super easy. I worked out all of the problems and made sure to indicate every step then wrote my number at the top of the paper as well as my name and handed it to him. "Here. You can call me if you get confused or need me to explain anything." I gathered my things and left without looking back. _Jerk. All I was trying to do was help._

Mrs. Noramuske eyes flashed from him back to me then down at her desk. She smiled which confused me, but I didn't think much of it as I headed to the cafeteria. I was starving. Unfortunately, I didn't get paid until tomorrow.

I decided to take my time getting to the cafeteria since I got out of my class early and went for a stroll around campus to admire the landscape. My stomach was rolling and growling with hunger, begging me for food. I put my hand over it to try and calm it down. Thank goodness it didn't do this during class because that dog demon would have heard it loud and clear. I started to think about how arrogant and rude he was and I zoned out in an internal rant when I started seeing spots. _Oh no.._ I thought as I began to feel faint. I hadn't eaten in four days. I had managed to get everything in my apartment paid and the day I went to get the last few things from his house, he threatened me to give him all the money I had. Unfortunately, it was my grocery money. At the time, I was happy to get out of there without another bruise and beating, but now I should have just held out. Everything around me started to blur and then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Feed Me

**Chapter Four:**

The darkness around me began to feel so warm and comforting as I slowly came to. The scent of peppermint and laundry detergent filled my nose and a surge of energy raced through my body. I could hear someone calling me out in the distance.

"Rin." The voice got louder and I slowly opened my eyes. The sun made everything white and blurry when a pair of amber eyes with a hint of concern came into focus. It was then that I realized Sesshomaru was kneeling beside me holding up my head. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I put my hand to my head. "I think so. What happened?"

I was walking out of the Math Building when I saw you faint. If I hadn't caught you, your head would have surely smashed into the concrete. When's the last time you've eaten?" I looked at him as I felt my face get hot. _Was it that obvious? And why is the ice king suddenly so concerned about me?_

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably a couple of days ago." I said reluctantly as he stared at me for an answer like he was starring into my soul.

"Well, that's stupid. Why haven't you eaten?" _More concern? So strange.._

I opened my mouth, hesitant of divulging the truth. "I don't get paid until tomorrow." If I hadn't said that, the only other factor would be an eating disorder so why not tell him…

A look of shock flashed over his eyes like a sudden wave that quickly froze back into his stoic glare. "Can you stand?" I nodded and he helped me up.

"Thank you." I said, not expecting a reply.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." I was shocked. He turned and started walking. After realizing I was still just standing there, I ran after him until I caught up then slowed to down to walk beside him. I was staring at him in confusion. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing." I replied as I turned forward again and walked until we got to the cafeteria. I looked at my watch and we were still really early. Once in the building, I looked around for an empty table and sat down. Sesshomaru got in line. I figured I would just wait for my friends to get here and maybe steal one of Sesshomaru's fries. _What am I thinking? He would never sit with me. _I felt stupid for even thinking he might-

A tray full of food slammed on the table in front of me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Eat." His voice was very commanding but I was starving, so I wasn't going to argue. I paused for a second as he sat down beside me. I looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. It just slipped out but I did want the answer. He just looked at me for a second.

"I'm not sure." Was the only reply he gave me. I wasn't going to press him. He didn't seem like the type to give in if questioned. I started to eat the food as slowly as I could but I was starving. I didn't want to look like a lion attacking it's prey but somehow, he got all of my favorite foods onto one tray. Fries, a salad, some carrots, a burger, blue jello, an apple, and a chocolate chip cookie. It wasn't very balanced but there wasn't a thing I wouldn't eat on there. There were four granola bars on the side I could save for later for my dance classes- Then I realized.

"You know you got all my favorite foods. Was that a coincidence?" His expression never changed as he shrugged to give me a reply. I noticed he was staring at me. This was so strange. "What?" I finally asked.

"How is someone who's so good at math so terrible at budgeting her money to where she doesn't have enough for food?" He asked. I looked down at the tray and my bangs covered my eyes.

"It got stolen.." I hadn't lied but I wasn't looking for pity and he didn't need all the details. I starting eating again. I finally felt his gaze cease. It felt like he had burned a hole in the side of my head. He looked down at his watch and stood up. "Leaving already?" I politely asked.

"I have work to do." He replied without even turning around. It didn't bother me though. I was too worried about demolishing the full tray of food in front of me. I tucked the granola bars and bottle of water into my dance bag and got out my phone. Just as I was about to text her, Kagome's voice chimed out from behind me nearly sending me out of my seat.

"I thought you were gonna wait for us?" I turned around to see Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku standing behind me. I smiled at Inuyasha who just blushed and looked away. I turned to Kagome.

"I was going to but someone bought this for me so I didn't wanna let it get cold." She went from her 'scolding mother' stance to her 'eager child that wants to know a secret' stance in a heartbeat.

"Oh really? Who bought you lunch?" She was beaming but I decided not to tell her with the boys standing right behind her.

"No one you know. I just met him." Shit I shouldn't have let the masculine detail out.

"Him!?" She nearly screamed. "Ahh! Tell me! Wait, I'm going to go get my food then when I get back, you have to spill! Ah!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. She was so enthusiastic. I knew it was because everyone around us seemed to be getting paired up with someone and she wanted to play matchmaker or have a part in helping me establish a relationship. I've never been one to date. I've never been impressed enough with anyone to catch my eye so why bother looking, I figured, She left with the other to get in line and I turned back around to my food.

_I'll just tell her about it later when they aren't around._ His face began to pop into my head. My daydream was slowly moving up and down his frame washing over every detail, drinking it in. I shook my head to try and get my infatuated brain to stop. I got lost again and started playing with my hair. It was so long that I would stroke it when I got lost in thought. I quickly checked myself before the came back to the table before noticing a card sticking out from under my tray. I pulled it out and it was Sesshomaru's student ID. _Shit, he's going to need this._ I thought to myself. I stuck it in my bag before anyone saw and thought of when I could give it back to him. Everyone joined me and started to chat. Something Inuyasha said had made Kagome forget completely to put me through the ringer with questions. I was relieved. By the time lunch was over, we got up and were heading out of the building when suddenly I was shoved forward, nearly losing my balance and falling down the stairs in from of me. I turned around on my heels to see who the hell had lost their damn mind.

A demoness with short black hair pulled into a bun and narrow red eyes was glaring at me. "Bitch. You need to keep you whore hands away from-" I didn't give two fucks what else she had to say. I threw my fist from my shoulder and punched to living shit out of the girl.

"Don't you EVER push me again!" I said loud and clear. The venom in my voice could kill an army. I hope she got the message. I didn't care. I turned and continued to walk and swing back into the conversation I was having with Sango before it was so rudely interrupted. Everyone was stunned.

"Damn Rin, I didn't know you were ruthless." Inuyasha was excited about the confrontation, I could tell.

"I'm not, I just don't take people giving me shit, especially when I don't know them. And you do not push me." Flashes of my drunken uncle's rage resulting in my back putting a hole in he wall play in my mind and I quickly shake them off. I was done with that chapter in my life and I would never have to go back. Everyone parted ways and I made my way to the Theater and Dance building to change for my Ballet class.

I had Ballet, Point, Lyrical, and Modern for the next four hours then an hour and half break before my night class. Maybe I could find Sesshomaru then to give him his student ID.


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting My Thoughts

**Chapter Five:**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I sat in the library trying to focus on my thesis on feudal era war strategies and all I could think about was her. Her scent that smelled like sweet flowers and rain and fruit. Her features were so delicate and beautiful from deep chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in to her physique that curved perfectly in all the right places. Her ebony black hair flowed like a cascading waterfall of shadows down to her middle. I imagine without a shirt, her hair could hide breasts. I shook myself.

How could this Sesshomaru, this great demon lord be so enthralled with a mere human. The thought disgusted me to my core yet all that I could think about was her. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. What has come over me that I've grown so weak as to help a human. My mind wandered to our encounters throughout the day.

*Flashback*

When she ran into me in the hallway of my brothers apartment building, my knees almost gave out and she took my breath away, though I didn't show it. As I walked past her, I took in her scent without her even knowing. She smelled so wonderful….

She made me stop in my tracts when I saw her across the courtyard talking to my brother and Miroku. Her smile was so warm. I wanted to see it all the time. As I walked towards her, it was like finally finding the exit after being lost forever in and underground tunnel. I hate music but if anyone ever came up with something that sounded as beautiful as the way she said my name, I would only listen to that…

Sitting in calculus to attempt to fail once again just to further my point of it being useless, I saw her walk in and sit next to me. I wanted to lean over and smell every inch of her. Ask her to smile. I did nothing of the sort. That would have been too much. When I got paired with her, I couldn't move. I had to maintain my self control which was slipping the closer she got. When she handed me the answers, it took everything I had to not jump up and follow her immediately or put the paper to my nose to sniff the remainder of her scent from it…

Walking out of the building, my heart stopped as I saw her begin to fall over. I caught her within the second and held her in my arms. A sea of worry flowed over me. I heard her stomach roar with emptiness. I had to get her some food. Her shirt was slightly up exposing her middrift enticing me more when I noticed a huge bruise down her side. It made me angry to think someone had laid even a finger on her…

I should myself once again. What have I become? In one day some human has rattled my brain completely. I just need to avoid her best I can. Maybe I can switch my classes around.

I stood up and decided I need to make some copied and take my mind off of her by doing busy work. I looked for my student ID but it was no where to be found. I thought back and realized I left it with the tray of food I bought her…

_How did I know everything to get her? Why does she plague my thoughts so? Could she be…?_

I shook myself again and decided to track her down. She most likely had my ID and I couldn't do much work without it. I followed her scent across campus to the Dance and Theater Building. _Great, how am I supposed to explain being in here_ I thought as I walked in. Her scent hit my nose like a bulldozer as I walked around the halls. The door to her class was open and she was dancing. I watched in awe as she moved and become one with the music like a siren captivating me and pulling me into my doom. My demon began attempt to break free..

**What are you waiting for you fool? She will be ours.**

_You are insane. She is a mere human. The lowest creature on this earth._

**You are the one who is insane if you deny she is our mate.**

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

_Impossible._ He regained his composure incase anyone was looking.

**Not at all impossible. Why do you think you can't stop thinking of this girl? Or how did you know her favorite food? How do you know things when you met her today?**

I snapped back into reality as the music they were dancing to stopped and everyone began clapping. I stepped back to act as if I had seen nothing and was only here for my ID, which I was. The students started pouring out of the classroom, gasping as realized I was there. They said nothing and continued to walk. She eventually came out talking with two other girls: a wolf demoness with red pigtails and green eyes and blonde haired, blue eyes water demon. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me. She looked confused at them until she looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh Hey, I'm glad you found me." Her voice was so angelic, I could hang onto the sound forever. She fumbled around in her bag and pulled out my ID. She handed it to me and smiled. "Thanks again for helping me out earlier." As I reached out and took it from her, I accidentally grazed her finger with mine. I felt a shock, like energy from her touch and her body tensed as I can only imagine she felt it as well.

**Mate. She's our mate.**

_Silence._

"Hn" was the only reply I could give her before speeding away to distance myself from her before I gave into my demon.


	6. Chapter 6: Disappear

**Chapter Six:**

(Rin POV)

As I unlocked my door and stepped inside my apartment, my mind unfolded the day that I just had. On my first day of college, I had made new friends, fainted from not eating, was fed by the most gorgeous youkai I've ever seen, had four wonderful dance sessions, _he_ found me to get his ID, then my night class. It was quite eventful but all that seems to stick out when I look back are those beautiful amber eyes and white hair I can't forget or move past. I was beat from today so I decided to do my laundry. I only had a couple of loads so I shouldn't take long. I needed to wash my Dough Joes t-shirt for work tomorrow anyways. I was gathering my clothes and some quarters when I knock came at my door. I looked at the clock, it was 10 PM, who the hell could that be?

I went to the door and opened it but no one was there. I looked left and right down the hallway but to no avail. _I guess some kids must be playing arou-_ I looked down and saw a small package. I picked it up and went back inside. I set it on my coffee table and was just about to unwrap it when another knock came at my door. Seriously, what is going on? I went to the door and looked out the peep hole to see Kirara in tears. I swung the door open immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sobbed and fell into me. I helped her inside and tried to calm her down. She was hysterical. I got her some water and she finally calmed down enough to tell me what was going on.

"Rin, someone just broke into our house. My mom's dead." I almost fainted for the second time today. What do you say to someone when something this terrible happens.

"Kir, I'm so sorry.. Are there any leads?" She shook her head and her eyes started to well up. I just hugged her and let the tears fall. "Where's Shippo?"

"He's at the hospital. He's fine, he just went with her in the ambulance but she was pronounced dead on arrival. He's the one that found her and he just called me. I tried to call Jinenji but he must not have left work yet.." She started to sob again and I just continued to hold her and help her ease her pain.

…

I woke up on the floor of my living room when I heard my alarm clock buzzing in my bedroom. Thank god it was set from yesterday. I stayed up with Kirara all night trying to help my friend through such hard times. She works with me at the grocery store and the coffee shop along with her twin brother Shippo. They're my best friends at work. I couldn't believe their mom was gone. I got up and went and turned my alarm clock off. I realized I didn't get any laundry done but whatever, I couldn't worry over one shirt. The owner would understand. I needed to get ready for school now. I went to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I opened my window to see what the weather was like. I was hot. After closing my window back I got out some black and white poka dotted shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. I quickly took a shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, then put on a little make up. I grabbed my mascara and eyelash curler and put it in my bag for after I showered at school after my dance classes. I had a full day ahead of me. Weather and climate at 7, Physical Geography at 8, Latin American Geography at 9 and Conservation of natural resources at 11. My morning was full. Then after lunch I would have Tap and Hip Hop before I would have to leave for work at Dough Joes. Thank Kami I work at a coffee shop, otherwise I would fall asleep standing up.

I threw on my black and white Pumas, grabbed my phone and dance bag, and went to wake up Kirara. She was fast asleep on the couch. I decided to leave a note and my spare key instead of waking her. She needed rest. I went to lay them both on the coffee table when I realized I had never opened that package. Curiosity got the better of me and I took it into the kitchen to get a knife to open it.

_I hope it's not a bomb_ I thought to myself while I slid the knife's blade down the side, slicing the tape. I opened it and there was bubble wrap. I unwrapped the bubble wrap to find a long velvet box, but no note… I open the box to find the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was something like two ancient coins that had been melted together into a pendent. It rested on a small dainty gold chain that was long enough to place the coin just below my collar bone. I put it on before racing out the door to head to school. Of course, once I locked my door and turned around I run straight into the brick-wall of a chest that belongs to Sesshomaru. I look up at him only to find him staring down at me looking almost concerned.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked. I gave him a confused look then he pointed at his nose. I forget he such a strong sense of smell.

"I haven't, a friend of mine has." I said as I began to walk toward the elevator. He started to walk with me. "She lost her mom last night and was up all night with her."

"You're a good friend." He said in an emotionless tone. We waited for the elevator in silence until Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga came up.

"What's up Rin?"

"Hey guys. Heading to school. I have a long day ahead of me today." I said with a stern smile. Miroku and Inuyasha winced knowing my schedule.

"How'd your foot class go?" Inuyasha asked. It made me laugh out loud. I turned around to correct him.

"It wasn't a class on feet, it's a class on dancer's physiology. The foot is where we start and we work our way up."

"You might wanna stop before you turn Miroku on too much." Inuyasha pointed at Miroku who seemed to snap himself out of day dream. I shuttered and they all laughed.

We reached the lobby and all walked outside together. I turned to head to school but Koga caught my arm. "Why don't you ride with us? I'll even give you shot-gun." I looked at Sesshomaru who just nodded.

"Okay." Sesshomaru was quiet the whole ride but the three clowns in he backseat were like driving around children. They made me laugh at least.

I looked up at Sesshomaru. "With these three, I feel like we should be in mini van instead of an Audi." He actually let a chuckle out along with a smile which made the backseat passengers freeze.

"What the hell did you say, Rin? Sesshomaru cut that out. You're freaking us out back here man!" _Apparently he doesn't smile much._

We arrived at school and got out. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled and turned around to walk to class when a hand grabbed my left arm and turned me around. I was inches from Sesshomaru's face. I could feel myself turning red but being this close and taken in his scent made me want to stay in the moment forever.

"Rin."

"Yes?" There was a long pause before he said anything. His eyes were studying me it felt like. They kept wandering to my necklace and back up to my eyes. _Maybe he wasn't looking at my necklace…_ His voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Can you explain the math problems to me sometime today?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, but I only a break between 10 and 11 unless you wanted to come up to where I work."

"Where do you work?"

"It's a little coffee shop called Dough Joes. It's right around the corner."

"I know where it is."

"Cool. I'm there from 3 to close tonight." He just nodded and turned to walk away.

_How strange…_


	7. Chapter 7: Pre-Gaming

**Chapter Seven:**

The week flew by. Sesshomaru never came by work that night. In fact, he wasn't in either of their classes on Wednesday or Friday. Rin went about her business trying to forget about Sesshomaru for awhile. Kirara's mom's funeral was Thursday and everyone went to support her and Shippo. Rin had suggested that they all come to OK and have a night out to take their minds off their stressful lives. She spoke to the club owner, Mr. Nagasaki, and everything would be on the house. She was excited about seeing her friends have a little bit of fun.

After leaving school and heading to her house to shower and change before heading to the club, Rin got a call from Kagome.

"Hello."

"Hey! Are you at your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm about to jump in the shower. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, we're just all down her at Miroku and Inuyasha's and I was gonna see if you wanted to stop by before you head to work."

"Absolutely! I'll call you when I get out of the shower!"

"Awesome! Talk to you then!" Rin hung up the phone and jumped in the shower. As soon as she stepped into the stream of relaxing hot water, he mind began to wander. _Sesshomaru, where have you been this week?_ She thought to herself. His face seemed to be painted on the back of her eyelids. She kept replaying her moments of closeness with him; his scent, his warmth, his burning eyes, the electricity of his touch. She snapped herself out of her daydreaming when she realized she needed to hurry. She got out of the shower, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and began to blow-dry her hair. She grabbed her 'club' bag that had all of her make-up and hair products so she could get ready once she got to work instead of going out in public in her Go-Go facade. She threw on some black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt with the neckline cut out along with some flip flops. She grabbed her phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Hey! You coming over?!" She was too excited. Rin knew they had already started drinking.

"Yeah, for sure. What's the apartment number?"

"E 25"

"Ok, I'll see you in a second." Rin hung up the phone and grabbed her keys as she left her apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked around the hall and counted the door numbers until coming to E 25. She heard them laughing hysterically. _I bet Kagome fell again._ She giggled to herself as she knocked on the door. Koga answered with a solo cup in his hand. _Yep. They definitely already started drinking._

"Rin! Come on in!"

"Thanks Koga!" She walked past him and into the living room looking around to see how the layout of the two bedrooms was different from hers. You could tell men lived here but at least they had some class about the place. Once everyone realized she was here everyone yelled her name in unison. "Hey guys!" she said smiling. "Getting an early start?"

"Kagome's cut off. She's fallen down twice." Inuyasha laughed. She was sitting in his lapped and threw her hands up like 'what are you gonna do?' Rin just laughed harder. Everyone was there. Kogo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, her mate Jinenji, and her brother Shippo. They were laughing and smiling which lifted a huge weight off Rin's heart. She was so happy to see them having fun instead of dwelling on the recent tragedies.

"So Rin, you dance at this club? What kind of dancing exactly?" Miroku said with a grin. Rin rolled her eyes and Sango hit him on the head.

"I'm a Go Go dancer."

"Like in a cage?" Koga asked.

"Yeah mostly. Sometimes we dance on the bar but that's only certain songs for certain occasions."

"Guys don't bother you?" Miroku asked. Everyone turned at looked at his ironic question.

"If they do they get kicked out immediately and most of the time they get beat down by the body guards." I looked down at the time. "Crap, I have to go if I wanna be there in time to get ready. I'll see you guys there. And pace yourselves, everything's free tonight. Koga, just call Ayame when you get there and she'll let you in. See ya!" Rin waved as she left and headed to the club. She stepped onto the elevator as the other one arrived at her floor. She didn't bother to see who it was.

...

Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator and walked to his brother's apartment. He slowed down by Rin's door to take in her scent. _She isn't home._ He let out a sigh before getting to Inuyasha's door and knocking. He could smell the alcohol and scrunched his nose. Koga answered the door.

"Hell yeah, the D.D.'s here!" Koga exclaimed. Sesshomaru brushed past him into the apartment. Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face when he saw his brother enter his living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you needed a D.D. Do you not anymore?" He turned to leave when an already intoxicated Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"No no Ice Man, we need you. Come have some fun. Everything's on the house thanks to Rin." She slurred a little but her words intrigued Sesshomaru. _How did Rin get them a night out at the club taken care of?_

"How did Rin manage that?" He said coldly, as if calling Kagome's bluff.

"She dances there." He saw Inuyasha cringe in the corner.

"Oh, she does, does she? Well then let's go." Inuyasha's ears went down. Sesshomaru had told him and their father that Rin was his intended mate. The past week he's been going through the process of getting a courtship approved by the demon council. The approval had just come through today and he was going to explain everything to Rin over the weekend to see if she would accept him. Now it looks like he will be doing it sooner than later.

After everyone collected themselves, the large cab was waiting downstairs and along with Sesshomaru's car for everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance of the Siren

**Chapter Eight:**

The club was packed and popping for a Friday night. Rin had just gotten ready in the back. Blue was the color of the night. The club owner kept their _work attire_ in the back. Though she didn't ever take any clothes off, this job was still demeaning to Rin. Tonight she wore a pair of royal blue velvet short shorts and matching long sleeve top that was cut off below her boobs. The neckline of the shirt was so wide both of her shoulders were out and it had slits cut in it. It hung loosely with a black bikini top Rin had basically glued to herself so it wouldn't move. She had fishnet stockings underneath her shorts and short topped black boots with heels so high she felt taller than anyone there. She wasn't of course.

She was dancing to "Bottoms Up" when everyone arrived. Sesshomaru stayed out of her sight on purpose. He wanted to see her dance but instantly regretted it. She was seductive and poised all in the same manor. Her body moved with music like a droplet of water in a stream. He watched her carefully.

"I thought you said Rin danced here. Where is she?" Koga asked Ayame as they made their way to a booth that had been reserved. Ayame pointed at the cage Rin was dancing in and his mouth dropped. He turned to Miroku and Inuyasha who already had wide eyes in amazement at the transformation Rin had undergone since she left their apartment. Inuyasha cringed and looked back at his brother. Though Sesshomaru's expression never changed, Inuyasha saw the rage and possessiveness in his eyes. _This is not going to end well._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Popular songs played constantly and eventually the boys were drug to the dance floor as the girls got more and more drunk and almost every song became 'their song.' Koga stayed at the bar for the most part. Rin was due for a break soon. She was getting tired. She looked at the DJ and gave him a thumbs-up and he knew what it meant. As she was turning her head back to look out at the crowd, she saw him; the long white hair and yellow eyes that plagued her dreams and thoughts day in and out. _Spying are we, Sesshomaru. Well let me give you something to look at._ She smiled to herself as she knew what was about to happen. Each girl has to get out of the cage and dance on the main speaker in front of the DJ booth for at least one song, once a night. Rin had a favorite song she would give the DJ each night that would signal her turn and afterward she could take a break. The dance she was about to do, however, was a one time deal. She made a deal with Mr. Nagasaki that she would do it if she could have the rest of the night off to dance with her friends. He agreed because he knew the reaction the crowd would have. It was an ingenious system and she was about to use to her advantage. Her replacement dance came to her cage and Rin made her way across the stage to the speaker as "Party Shuffle" died down and "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Beiber began to play. She normally wasn't a huge fan of his but this song was her jam.

The music dropped and game of cat and mouse began. Everyone continued to dance but they were looking a Rin. The slow rhythm and intense beat Rin mimicked with rolling and popping of her body in a sexy yet not whorish way. She had mastered this skill. Sesshomaru was frozen where he stood as her body moved, mesmerizing him, calling him, pleading with him. He wanted touch every curve, feel every muscle tighten and relax as she rolled through her body and swayed her hips. She had to have seen him. She knew he was watching. She was demonstrating the sheer power and control she had over her body and daring him to take her. Finally, the song ended and she got down from her podium and headed towards the bar. Every pair of masculine eyes followed her. He was going to lose it soon. A body guard followed her to the bar where she leaned over and got a water from Ayame. She then made her way to her friends. The body guard only watched until she made it to the booth.

"Hey!" The girls jumped up and bum rushed Rin nearly knocking her down. "You look so good up there. We warned the boys but they didn't believe us." They smiled and look back at the booth. The boys were just looking at Rin. She smiled and laughed. As she sat down in a chair at the end of the table, the guys began to comment, Sesshomaru stayed in the corner, still believing to be unnoticed.

"Rin, what the hell? You made me want to jump out of my skin!" Koga laughed.

"I'm wasn't allowed to watch after the first chorus." Miroku pouted.

"I had to close my eyes. You act so innocent. I mean, we didn't even recognize you until Ayame pointed you out!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Everyone else had been here before so they weren't surprised. Without turning around Rin spoke, "And what did Sesshomaru think about it?" Before she could get out the word it, he was sitting in a chair next to her.

"We need to talk." She nodded.

"I got off the rest of the night for doing that dance. Let me go change and we can talk." She got up to walk to the back to change into her club clothes and tone down her make-up.

Thirty minutes later, Rin came back with a lot less make-up on but still more than she usually wears. She was wearing a burgundy skin tight long-sleeve dress and camel boots with a half inch heal. She put in her gold hoops and her necklace. She only took it off when she danced. Sesshomaru could feel himself melt inside when he saw her. It was like relief and warmth to see her out of her _hooker clothes_. She smiled at him. He was still sitting in the same chair. Everyone else was back out on the dance floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Buy me a drink." Rin didn't really want a drink but was testing to see how he would react.

"What do you want?" Though she didn't show it, she was shocked he didn't refuse.

"Bourbon on the rocks." He was impressed. Usually women like the most sugar, disgusting thing in the place. After he got her her drink, he followed her to a corner booth in the back away from the dance floor. She sipped her drink then set it down and looked at him. "So what's on you mind?"

"For starters, why are you dancing here? Don't you find it degrading?" What a question to start off with.

She gave him a soft glare if there is such a thing. "Remember the first day you met me and I hadn't eaten because I didn't have any money?"

"Still, is this really worth the money? I mean how much to you make a night?"

"About 400 bucks a night." He laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"Would you stop dancing here if I gave you $1000 every weekend?" She took another sip of her drink.

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Because, as degrading as you may thing this is, it's still a job, and I earn my money. I'm not one for always receiving handouts. And because I work for my money, I don't want you expecting anything in return. So you see, there's no way I can-"

"Rin." He cut her off. _Oh the way he says my name. It's the way it's meant to be said._ "That's not the reason I needed to talk to you. We'll discuss it later but, I need to explain something to you." She took another sip of her drink before looking at him and nodding for him to continue. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything else a very drunk Koga swung into the booth. Ayame was chasing him.

"Rin she's being so mean right now. She says I'm too drunk but I think I'm fine." He wasn't fine. He smelled so much like alcohol that Rin was almost drunk from smelling his breath.

"Koga, go home." She winked at him. "You might get lucky." He wouldn't but the thought put a smile on his face. With that he flung himself into Ayame's arms.

"Let's go home and go to bed sweetie" he said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Let me get everyone together hun." Ayame was holding him up, otherwise he would surely fall down. "I'm taking Shippp, Jinenji, and Kirara home too. I'd say go say by but they are all passed out in my car already hahaha." Rin got up to hug Ayame best she could with Koga flopping around. "Sailor's taking Kohaku home."

"Be safe and call me in the morning! Love you!" Rin squealed as she sat back down and the wolves walked away. "We should find the others. It's getting pretty late and if Koga's that smashed, I can only imagine how everyone else is. Especially Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Rin to search for their friends. He figured after they got everyone home, they could actually talk without all the chaos around them.

They saw Inuyasha first. He was doing pretty good considering he had Kagome slung over his left shoulder and Sango over his right. Rin laughed at this sight. He pointed at a passed out Miroku with his eyes and Sesshomaru picked him up and the began to walk to the car. The four were shoved into the backseat and the car started to drive in the direction of home. Rin looked out the window at the scenery passing her by as she began to drift into thought.

_What does he want to talk to me about? Should I be nervous? He seems so serious._

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. He wondered what she was thinking or if she had any idea the news he was about to try and explain.

They made it to the apartment in no time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carried the three passed out partiers upstairs to Inuyasha's apartment while Rin carried the purses. After they were settled Sesshomaru and Rin said goodnight to Inuyasha and slowly walked down the hallway towards Rin's.

"Do you want to come inside? I know you wanted to talk to me about something." She asked as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Isn't your roommate sleeping?"

"Oh it's a one bedroom, so I don't have a roommate." Sesshomaru was hesitant about being alone with her like this, but he desperately needed to tell her about his situation. He couldn't put it off any longer.

As soon as he stepped into her apartment, he knew it was a mistake. Her scent drenched everything and made him drunk with passion. He did his best to contain his inner demon and sat on the couch looking down until he felt the red in his eyes disappear. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Wine? Whiskey?" She asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." She came into the living room sipping a glass of water. She sat down on the couch and set the water on the coffee table. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she removed her boots.

How could he put this? He should just come out and say it. "If I said you were my intended, do you know what that means?"

She looked at him casually, "Intended? Like intended mate?" Her voice cracked when she pronounced the word mate. She took another sip of her water.

"Yes. Well, you are my intended." She giggled and looked at him, expecting him to be joking. When she realized he was serious, her face froze in a confused, shocked expression.

"You're serious about this?" _No way could the great Lord Sesshomaru Takahashi of the Western Lands believe me to be his mate…_

"Of course I am serious. I would never joke about something like this." His voice was stern like always with a hint of compassion that surprised Rin.

"What do you want me say, Sesshomaru?"

This response shocked him. He had been preparing himself mentally for just about every reaction but this took him by surprise. He sat a stared at her for a few minutes before raising his left eyebrow in response.

"What I mean by that is what do you want my answer to be?" She turned towards him and repositioned herself to sit on her knees and face him to explain. "You're the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The Ice King. You're known for your ruthlessness and cold hearted ways as the core of your strength. You despise humans in their entirety. Demonology and Feudal History were my two favorite subjects in high school, besides math, so I know exactly who you are. I also know demons don't choose their mate, fate does and that I have the option of declining your offer. So I'm asking which answer would please you more?"

It took everything in his power to not drop his jaw in disbelief at her knowledge of him as well as his past. Their eyes were locked in a staring contest for well over ten minutes before he could think of anything to say to her. _Do I want her to say no? Of course I do._ He thought during their silence.

**No you don't. She's your mate. You need her. Do not deny yourself happiness for your foolish pride!** His demon rang out loud in his ears. He gave in to his heart finally as he responded.

"I want you to answer honestly." He did his best to speak in his usual flat voice but something about it had changed.

She looked away before she spoke. "It would be a lie for me to decline. My mind seems to be using your face as a screen saver. I can't stop thinking about you; the way you smell, the electricity from the slightest touch, the way you burn holes into me with your eyes… those are just to name a few. I feel something incredible that I can't deny, but I just want you to be happy, and if that means without me, then so be it. Just tell me what you want me to say." She looked back at him. His gaze was surprisingly tranquil.

"If you know so much about demons, you should know that once they find their mate, they can never deny themselves the connection that bonds the two. You are not the only one who's thoughts are plagued with constant reminders of the distance between us." She had never heard his voice sound so sincere. She smiled at him as she answered his initial question.

"Then I accept. When are you going to speak with the council?" Again this threw him off. _How does she know so much?_

"I already have and they have approved the courtship."

"So, I know that courting is different for every class of demon. How are we going to go about this?" She picked up her water and took another sip.

"Well, my class only gives five gifts, but each has a deep meaning and connection to my life and family ties. The decision for whether a Marking Ceremony is to be held or not is decided after gift three and your introduction to the council."

Rin stared straight ahead while she listened to Sesshomaru explain the journey they were about to embark together. She grasped her necklace and fidgeted with it while she thought. Sesshomaru moved from where he was sitting on the couch to be directly beside her and grabbed her hand that was on the necklace.

"You have already accepted gift one I see." He put the necklace between his fingers and stared at it. She looked at him quite confused. "These are two original pieces of currency in the Western Lands during the Feudal Era. Our crest is on the backside." He explained as he flipped the pendent around to show her. "They were going to be part of my presentation for my thesis. They were in my pocket when you ran into me in front of your door and to keep my composure I squeezed them into my hands and the molded together." Rin smiled. She knew there was a reason she loved this necklace so much.

"I'm excited to see what gift two is gonna be if this is just the tip of the ice berg." She felt so warm nest to him. "I'm going to but something more comfortable on. I've had just about enough of having to wear tight clothes for one night." Sesshomaru watched her as she walked into her bedroom. The sway of her hips boiled his blood. Now that she knows she is to be his mate, it was easier to suppress his desires before losing control. She returned with yoga pants that were just as tight in Sesshomaru's eyes and a baggy sweater. He pried himself away from drinking in the way she made oversized clothes fit her and accentuate her body even more to try and have an actual conversation.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "Not during the day. It's the first Saturday I've had off in a long time. With it being my first week of school, my bosses gave me a full paid day off." She smiled thinking about how wonderful her employers were. "I only have to work at the club tomorrow night."

Sesshomaru scowled as he remembers the way she moved and irrational state of mind it put him in. "So now that you know you are my intended, you can no longer dance at that club you realize." Though he phrased it as a question, Rin knew it was a command. She frowned at him.

"Why should I realize that?"

"You can not flaunt yourself in such a manor. It's disrespectful."

"I can't. I need the money to pay my bills." Her phone started to beep to signal it was dying. She got up to go and plug it in to the charger in her bedroom.

"My offer still stands. It would be foolish to not take it."

"My answer is still no. I'm going in tomorrow at-" Before she could finish her sentence she was pinned against the wall next to her bed room door staring into burning red eyes.

"You will NOT disobey me, mate." He let out a low growl. Rin was so clothes a slight move of her head and they would be touching noses. She stared into his eyes expecting to feel fear but she only felt aroused. She felt her face grow hot when she realized how far she had let her thoughts wander and his eyes began to fade back to normal. "You need to understand that the possessive nature of inu-youkai will only lead to someone getting killed for looking at you in such an environment." His voice was smooth this time. She understood. Before she could respond, he leaned closer to her and touched their foreheads together. Rin closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She opened her eyes to meet his. His hand slowly slid from pinning her against the wall to trace down her side. When he got her rib cage, she winced. She had forgotten about the broken rib Naraku had given her a week beforehand. He looked at her with a questioning gaze and she only looked away. Immediately he pulled up her shirt to inspect the reason behind her cringe. Her entire left side was black, down to her hip bone and there was bruise in the shape of a fist on the lower right side of her stomach. He stared in disbelief. His eyes turned red once again. "WHO DID THIS?" he barked. Rin's eyes brimmed with tears as the last seven years of her life flashed before her eyes. She never told anyone the things she had gone through. Just thinking about it made her feel woozy. Before she could answer Sesshomaru, she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

**Chapter Nine:**

As the sun poured in through her bedroom window, it seeped into her eye and woke her. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling so warm and safe. She took in a deep breath and noticed the familiar scent. She found herself snuggled in Sesshomaru's embrace. She looked up at him to find him awake, gazing down at her with eyes of concern.

"Good morning." She said sweetly, trying to piece together the night before. How had she gotten here?

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. How did we wind up here?" He paused for a second before answering, not wanting a repercussion of last night.

"You fainted when I asked you who put those bruises on you." Rin's eyes shot open as she remembered the last moments before blacking out. She touched her side. It still hurt. She had managed to always keep her bruises covered with make-up, concealer, tattoo-cover-up, and clothing. She never expected Sesshomaru to discover them when she washed her everything off while changing at the club last night. She started to think about actually getting the bruises one week ago. It was when Naraku took her money for groceries. He threatened to beat her if she didn't give him the money, but when she handed it over, he did anyway. He pushed her against the wall and punched her stomach. When she fell to the ground, he kicked her in her side. She started to tear up again until Sesshomaru's voice pulled her back to her safe reality. "Rin. Who did this to you?"

She looked down without answering. "I've never talked about this with anyone. It's hard to…" Her voice trailed off and she started to sob. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She felt so safe in his arms. The sound of his steady heartbeat was enough for Rin to focus on to calm herself down enough to speak again. She knew she had to tell someone after all these years.

"Rin. It's ok. Talk to me." She pulled back to look into his eyes. She nodded.

"When I was eleven, my parents were in a terrible car crash. They died on impact. The only options I had were foster care or my drunken uncle. Once he realized the money he would receive for taking care of me, he fought to take custody. At the time, I thought it was because he cared, but after a week in his broken home, I knew it was only for the money." She sighed. _Might as well tell him everything._ Rin continued to tell Sesshomaru everything she had endured over the past seven years. He just held her close and listened as she let out seven years of repression. She ended by explaining why she had no money for food last week. "It's the last time I'll ever have to see him, hopefully. Kagome's grandfather helped me get this apartment in his name so Naraku could never find me. He's really smart when he's sober, unfortunately, so he could always find a way. He knows where I work, but he's been banned from all those places. That doesn't mean he won't try…" She shook her head to cast away her negative thoughts as Sesshomaru used one finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Rin. He will never touch you again. I can promise you that. I will never let anyone hurt you." He leaned forward and sealed her lips with a kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the electricity that surged through her body as a result of his touch. It was soft and gentle and calming, yet compassionate and thoughtful and loving. With this kiss, Rin knew she belonged with Sesshomaru.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Though their moment was interrupted by someone at the door, neither were startled or pulled away immediately. They pulled back softly and gazed into each other's eyes before another knock at the door pushed them back to reality.

"Just a second." Rin called out from the bedroom. She could hear a moaning that could only be Kagome and Sango expressing their hangovers. Rin got out of bed and giggled. She turned to Sesshomaru. "It's definitely Kagome and Sango. They'll probably want to come in. Are you ok with that or-" He nodded and smiled at her. Her heart started pounding as she smiled back. Rin walked to the door and opened it to find her friends in agony, holding their heads and looking at her through half open eyes. They had clearly stolen some of the boys clothes before leaving their apartment. Rin just giggled. "I'll get some coffee started. Come on in." They gave her a half smile as they walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Rin went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She then got two glasses from her cabinet and filled them with water. She brought them into the living room and set the down in front of the girls before walking to the bathroom to get the ibuprofen. She handed the bottle to Kagome and smiled before sitting on the armrest of the couch beside her.

Kagome took the bottle gladly and got out four before handing it to Sango who had dozed off unknowingly. They took the medicine and drank most of their water before either actually spoke.

"I think someone ran my head through a wall last night. I don't even remember leaving the club last night." Sango moaned. Rin giggled.

"You both were out cold. Inuyasha had each of you on a shoulder and carried you to the car. It was hilarious. Oh wait." She looked around for her phone and realized it was in the bedroom so she got up to retrieve it to show her friends the picture she took. Sesshomaru was asleep on the bed. _I guess he didn't sleep at all last night._ She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek while taking her phone off the charger. She saw him smile in his sleep as she walked back into the living room. "See for yourselves." They looked in horror at the picture exemplifying their inebriated antics.

"Oh my Kami. You can see up my dress." Kagome whined. Rin laughed some more.

"No one was looking. Well, accept maybe Inuyasha though I doubt he'd admit hit. I'm not sure if you realize but he digs you." She blushed.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you with everything that's been going on this week, but I'm his intended mate." Rin's smile transformed her face as she beemed.

"Aww! YAY! That's so sweet!" She grabbed her necklace and thought to herself, _we're going to be sisters._

Sango chimed in. "Miroku heard that and tried to declare that I was his knowing that boy's not a demon. I swear he's so full of it." Kagome and Rin giggled at her.

"Stop acting like you don't like him. You know you're both crazy about each other no matter how much of a lecher he is." Kagome teased.

"I was surprised I wasn't naked when I woke up in his bed this morning. Why'd you guys put me in there anyways?" Rin beamed.

"He was passed out too. Sesshomaru had to carry him. He put him in his bed and Inuyasha put you on the couch so drunken Miroku wouldn't try anthing… which means you're the one that got up in he middle of the night and got into his bed." Sango's face turned as red as a fire truck. The girls all giggled together as they talked about the night before.

"You were on fire last night, girl!" Kagome told Rin. "I thought Sesshomaru was going to come undone when you were dancing on top of the speaker. All the boys were so red in the face. They couldn't even watch you for the whole song. It was so funny."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, what did he have to talk to you about?" Sango asked. Rin smiled to herself. _I thought they would be too drunk to remember, dammit._ Before she could respond, Sesshomaru's voice startled everyone as he walked out of the bedroom.

"She is my mate." They two girls stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru as if he was a ghost. They looked back at Rin who just smiled at them.

"Oh wow… That's awesome!" Kagome finally broke the silence. "We're gonna be sister-in-laws!" Rin laughed and tried to keep her composure. She wanted to dance around the room with Kagome but didn't want to let Sesshomaru know he had such an effect on her.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty keen." Rin said back. _Oh I'm such a dork._ She thought to herself for using the word _keen_. "Well, who's hungry? I just went shopping and I have breakfast food out the ying yang." Rin got up to head to the kitchen. She started to get everything out to make breakfast when another knock came at her door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome sang. It was probably the boys, just now waking up. Rin poured some coffee and headed out to the living room to take it to Sango and Kagome when Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. They had the worst case of bed-head Rin has ever seen. She couldn't contain herself and laughed out loud at them.

"Morning" she said with a smile. They just glared at her. Inuyasha began to sniff the air as she handed the coffee to Sango and Kagome. "You guys want some coffee?" They nodded eagerly as the sat down on the couch with their women. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who the boys had yet to notice, and asked "would you like some coffee, Sesshomaru?" He nodded. Rin returned shortly with the coffee in hand before heading back to the kitchen to make breakfast. She heard everyone talking accept Sesshomaru when another knock came at the door. Rin giggled. _Guess I'm feeding the block today._

"I'll get it" Kagome chimed. Rin turned back around to continue cooking, expecting it to be Ayame and Koga or Kirara when she heard a thud as the door slammed open and Kagome began to yell "Hey, you can't just barge in here like-"

"RIN!" Rin froze at the sound of the deep raspy voice yelling her name from the hallway. _Naraku's found me. Already…_ She whipped around to see him standing in the doorway. "You haven't come to see me for my weekly payments. How naughty of you."


	10. Chapter 10: Save Me

**Chapter Ten:**

Rin was frozen with fear as Naraku started to push up his sleeves like always did before he threw her around. Before one sleeve was even pushed up though there was a streak of white and Sesshomaru was between them.

"Rin, who is this?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold and calm. Rin gulped at the thought of what he was about to do when she answered the question.

"This is my uncle." Naraku smirked.

"Yes, her only last living flesh and blood. Now, I have business to discuss with my dear neice. So move, or I'll do it for-" Sesshomaru had Naraku by the neck before he could finish his sentence. He was glaring up at Naraku's wide surprised expression as he gasped for air.

"Normally, you would already be dead, but due to your relation, you're going to leave with your life." Sesshomaru threw him to the ground. Naraku looked up in amazement. "Leave now and never come back here. You are never to speak to her again. Do you understand? If you do not comply, you will not be on this earth much longer." Naraku glared at Sesshomaru before getting to his feet and walking out the door with a smirk on his face. Rin could feel herself about to faint when Sesshomaru's arms embraced her frozen form. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her. He lightly grasped her chin and pulled her shocked gaze to meet his. "Rin, are you alright?" She snapped out of her frozen stupor to nod. She took in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking again.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him with her big brown eyes. The sun from the kitchen window was beaming in and showing Sesshomaru the secret golden specs that no one knew resided in Rin's irises.

He smiled at her before she turned around to continue cooking. Eventually everyone else did show up at Rin's, each knock startling her. They all sat and talked about the night before everyone parted for the day. Rin and Sesshomaru were the only two left by lunchtime. They were sitting in silence, each reading a book, Rin laying on Sesshomaru's lap.

"You should call your boss and explain that you can't work anymore." Sesshomaru broke the silence. She looked up at him with a glare. "We agreed last night."

"No we didn't. You demanded last night."

"Rin." His voice was much softer this time. "You have to understand my reasoning."

"I do but this has to be my decision. Besides, I was going to go into work and discuss things with my boss. He's very understanding. I'm sure even if I don't dance, he'll want me to stay on as a bartender."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my mate has no place working in a bar. I know I can't get you quit all your jobs, but this was is the least acceptable." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, I have to go in tonight. It wouldn't be right since Mr. Nagasaki's the one who took care of everything for everyone last night. I can't repay him by quitting the next day. Just let me have tonight before you let your demon out again." She smiled at him trying to reassure him everything would be fine. As she looked up with pleading eyes, Sesshomaru couldn't help but give in to her demands.

"Very well, but this is your last night." He had a feeling it was not going to be a good night at all.

(later that night)

Mr. Nagasaki was very disappointed that Rin was quitting but he understood when she explained her situation. He was Koi fish demon himself and he was pleased to hear Rin's exciting news. He told her she would be welcomed with open arms and an open tab if she ever wanted to come to the club again. She was thrilled at his generosity. Sesshomaru had come to watch Rin without her knowing. It was not a good night for that, it was S&M night. She wore a skin tight leather swimsuit with her sides exposed, long black leather gloves, fishnet stockings and tall black high-heeled leather boots. When Sesshomaru saw her, it took everything he had left in self control to not rush up to her and throw his jacket around her to cover her. In the back of his mind, however, he wondered if she was allowed to keep the costumes for his future use.

The night was going as usual for Rin when it was her time to dance on the speaker. Mr. Nagasaki had only one request on her last night; that she dance to 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland. She hated that song because how disgusting everyone danced to it, but considering how generous he had been, she couldn't refuse. As the music dropped, she saw Sesshomaru in the corner, staring at her. _Great_, she thought as she started to move. The song was so dirty, it was hard to not dance like you were having sex with an invisible dick. Rin did her best to not look so vulgar, but judging by the crowds reaction, she wasn't succeeding. She was so relieved when the song finally went off. She jumped down from the speaker and headed for the dressing room in the back, not waiting for the security guard. She was just ready to get out of her uncomfortable clothes and into something looser so she could go home. She hoped Sesshomaru would stay with her again. As she was drifting into her thoughts of her soon to be mate, someone grabbed her arm and she jerked around to stare into the deep blue eyes of a familiar face. He had long black hair braided down his back and a wicked smile. She knew him from high school.

"Rin? I thought that was you. How've you been?" He asked.

"Oh I've been fine thanks, how about you, Bankotsu?" He at the fact she remembered his name. How could she not? He's been after her since ninth grade.

"I'm good. You looked great up there by the way. We should hang out sometime. You know? Catch up." He smiled.

"Yeah maybe sometime later, I have to go change. It was good to see you though." She waved as she hurried away. That guy gave her the creeps. She shivered as she walked into the back dressing room. She got dressed in her street clothes, grabbed her bag, and gave everyone farewell hugs before leaving. She walked out the back door like she always does before realizing she didn't have the regular bouncer with her since she was leaving earlier than normal. The back door opened into a creepy and dark ally like something out of Gothom. She began to walk towards the main street when someone threw one arm around her waste and one over her mouth to muffle her scream. She struggled to break free.

"Now, now, stop fighting me Rin." Bankotsu breathed into her ear. "I know you want me." She threw her elbow into his groin and ran. He caught her seconds later. Apparently she missed a direct blow, but he was mad now. He grabbed her hair and slammed her into a wall face first. She let out a scream before coming in contact with the brick. "I told you to stop-" and just like that he was gone, mid sentence. Rin fell to the ground, her head throbbing. She felt a stream of blood run down her face and it was hard to see. She heard shuffling, then a blood curtailing scream. Rin was very close to unconsciousness when she felt herself being picked up, bridal style. She inhaled his familiar scent and felt his warmth. She smiled as she let herself drift into the abyss of dreams knowing she was safe in his arms.

…

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room. The curtain to her window was drawn to make the room dark but she could see the sun was up. _Shit, I have work._ She sprang up only to fall back down when a pounding headache hit her. She laid down as she winced in pain, trying to remember what happened when she felt a smooth touch caress her face. She opened her eyes to meet the warm, amber gaze of her mate-to-be looking at her lovingly and concerned.

"You need to rest so your head can heal." He said in a sweet tone to further calm her.

"What happen-" Her eyes shot open as she remembered being attacked by Bankotsu.

"Do not worry yourself. He has been dealt with. Are you glad you no longer work there?" She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded slightly before wincing in pain again. "Get some sleep. I've already taken care of getting you out of work today…" She was already back asleep as his words trailed off. He loved watching her sleep. He began to drift into thought of his intended and what she could possibly be dreaming about. He had never wanted to protect something so much in his life. She was by no means weak, just in bad situations. He sighed to himself and laid down beside her, taking her into his arms to hold her close. He would never let her go.


	11. Chapter 11: Stress

**Chapter eleven:**

(Rin POV)

Two months had flown by since I quit the club. Everything was falling into place it seemed. Sesshomaru and I were closer than ever. I turned to look at him from doing homework at my desk to see him taking a nap on the couch, or pretending to at least. He didn't let me stay in my apartment alone since the incident with my uncle and I couldn't be happier. I had grown to love him so much; everything about him made me want to sing like I was Mary Poppins. He hated musicals, especially that one. Random facts like that I found hilarious to know about him. He wasn't this icy cold historical figure and frightening demon to me anymore (though he was still something to be feared by everyone else), he was the man I loved. I had received my second courting gift from him last month. It was a book his father wrote during the Feudal Era that explained everything and anything about inu-youkai. He knew it was the perfect gift for me since I'm so interested in both Feudal history and inu-youkai, especially one in particular. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I let out a happy sigh as I turned back to my studies.

I wonder what the third gift is going to be… Inuyasha had already given four gifts to Kagome. They didn't have to go through the process of whether or not they would have a mating ceremony because Inuyasha was only a hanyou. I was a little jealous, but I knew I could wait for Sesshomaru. He was so wonderful to me. The ball for me to meet the Council was scheduled for this weekend at Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho's estate. I had gotten to know his family very well over these past couple of months. Taisho's estate was breathtaking. Not only was it extremely large and extravagant, but it had the most beautiful garden in the back that Izayoi, Taisho's wife and Inuyasha's mother, had designed herself. She was an amazing women, beautiful, smart, and very fashionable. She owned her own designer line and everything. Sesshomaru had an entire wing to himself in this huge estate, but we rarely stayed there. I felt myself blush when I thought _we._ Smiling to myself, I realize how much I've fallen for Sessh. I can't even focus on my school work right now.

I jumped as I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my hoodie. It was Sango. She was over at Miroku's and wanted to know if I could come help them with their math work. Sango and Miroku were made for each other and finally realized it about a month ago. No one was surprised. Since introducing them, I couldn't pry Koga and Ayame apart. They had already gone through courtship and mated. Horny wolves couldn't wait. I didn't' work as much at my jobs because of school and Sesshomaru, but I still got work with Kirara and Shippo. They were so wonderful. They would come over every now and then and watch movies with us. They promised they'd come to the ball too. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kirara were in a battle to the death over who was going to help me get ready before the festivities started. They were so funny but I wasn't going to complain. I needed all the help I could get, knowing I'd be too nervous to even get a straight line with my eyeliner. It's funny how I've performed in several recitals and competed at several competitions through dance in front of countless strangers, but a simple ball makes me want to pass out every time I think about it.

I got up to go over to Miroku's. I leaned down to kiss Sesshomaru on the forehead when I was pulled down onto the couch on top of him and we began to passionately kiss each other. He pressed his lips to mine and parted them with his tongue to deepen our kiss. I responded with a low moan slipping out from my throat. It amazed me how we could go from casual to passionate in seconds. The next thing I knew, he had flipped me to be pinned underneath him on the couch and my legs were wrapped around his waist thrusting to grind myself against his hardening member. He always made me lose control. He kissed me down my neck and traced my collar bone with he delicate lips. His touch was pure ecstasy. I let out another seductive moan before and could catch my breath and try and regroup to cease this teasing that was underway.

"Sesshomaru, this isn't fair…" I let out a gasp when his hand began to caress my thigh heading to part of my body giving off the most heat. "… and you know it." I grabbed him between his legs and started stroke him. He let out a growl and purred me name.

"RRrrinn." I could tell he was struggling just as much as I was. The desire to have one another clashed with the mating process. I was hoping the Council would approve everything the night of the ball, say we don't need a Mating Ceremony, and Sessh would give my other two gifts so we could finally silence our inner demons (knowing full and well his was the only one who was dangerous if he lost control). I stopped stroking him and put my hands up in a surrendering position. Usually, he stops, but not this time. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"Sessshomaruu, you know this change of scenery is not going to help anything." I whined his name knowing how much that got to him.

"You will pay for your teasing." Oh I enjoyed punishment. He threw me onto the bed and pinned me arms with one of his hands. He was so strong, it just turned me on more. He began kissing and nuzzling my neck before making his way down my body. His free hand caressed my sides, sending shivers up and down my spine before finally finding my breast and squeezing it tenderly. He ripped open my shirt and began kiss every inch of bare skin in the most sensual way possible. He knew he would lose control he removed my bra, so I he just continued to kiss me down to my stomach. He nearly came without him even touching me when he stopped and took a deep gulp of my scent from my abdomen before sliding his hand down my now unbuttoned pants. I loved he could be sly enough and quick enough to get away with things like unbuttoning my pants without me knowing. He pushed back the lacey thong and inserted one of his fingers as a loud moan of enjoyment rolled up from my throat. He pressed his lips to mine and continued pumping his finger before inserting a second one. I rolled my body to ride the waves intense pleasure he was sending through my body. He finally inserted a third finger for only a short minute before I climax and his name was release from my voice in a hush scream. He loved it when I said his name. He removed his fingers and licked them dry, never getting enough of me to be satisfied. My phone buzzed again snapping us back to reality before he tried to pleasure me again.

I took in a deep breath. "Now I have change." I smiled a devilish grin at him. "Thanks a lot." He smirked, never breaking eye contact.

"Careful. I might decide you next set of clothes are too dry as well." He thought he was so funny. I couldn't wait until we mated so I could actual revel in some of the glory of our sexual escapades.

"I have to go help Sango and Miroku with their math homework. You wanna come and I can show you what we're doing in Calculus instead of you just coping my paper when Mrs. Noramuske isn't looking?" I grinned at him, but he just shook his head stood up to follow me. "Oh, and I have a study group at 5 in the library. Will you drive me? Kami knows you haven't worked on your thesis in forever." He spanked me on the ass as we were walking.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I'll work on it tonight." I just laughed. I felt so giddy all the time. I knew that I was in love.

…

I sat down at the table with Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Sailor. We were all taking an online chemistry course who's lab only met every two weeks. I didn't really need it, but Kagome convinced me to take it so I could help her pass. After about two and a half hours later, we decided to take a break and go to the cafeteria to get a snack.

"I'm so excited about your ball this weekend! It's going to be so much fun to dress up!" Ayame giggled.

"Speaking of dresses, do you have one picked out yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, Sessh says I can get it the day before. I think they've pulled a bunch of them for me to choose, but I'm not sure. What about you guys?" I asked

"We're gonna look like a fucking rainbow." Sango joked. We all laughed. "Seriously though, my dress is red, Kagome's is green, Ayame's is orange, and Sailors is blue." She laughed.

"We should find a couple of girls to finish the spectrum and get a picture" I giggled.

The party was three days away and I was already starting to feel faint from being so nervous. Sessh told me to not worry, but how can I not? This is totally important. What if I fuck everything up?

"Rin." I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Sailor who had called my name. "Don't look now but that girl you knocked out of the first day of school is coming this way." I rolled my eyes and turned around with an attitude the size of China written all over my face. She had almost made her way to me when she stopped dead in her tracks, startled by the face full of 'bitch please' she just received.

"You might have the wool pulled over his eyes, but there is no way in HELL he's going to go through with mating with you. I hope you know that." I just raised my eyebrow at her. "Like he could ever love a human. Everyone knows he's just doing this to get his father to give him the business. That's all you are sweetie, is business." My facial expression didn't change (something I picked up from Sesshomaru) but my thoughts drifted back to the first day I met him and what Inuyasha say he overheard his father telling his mother. _ He doesn't get the family business until he finds a mate._ Inuyasha's voice rang in my head. I shook it off. No way in hell this bitch was going to talk to me that way.

"So what, did he turn you down? Call you the whore that you are and hurt your pride?" I smirked at her as I saw her start to turn red with fury. "Look you ole bitter bitch, no one's fooled. You're just a jealous tramp who can't take a hint trying to use her word to hurt someone. Too bad you don't have better vocabulary because you have yet again failed to get me. You should probably go now. I hear your Mommy calling."

"Actually it's my Daddy, the one on the Council. _Here I come, Daddy. I have some interesting news to tell you!_" She smiled as she walked away, once again thinking she got me. She actually did this time though. I didn't show it on my face, but my heart dropped. Great, one Council member already hates me. Apparently, she really didn't know when to quit because she turned around to further attempt to hurt me. "Oh and I'll see you at the ball, bitch." She smiled and turned around to nearly run into Sesshomaru. Though I knew she, herself, wasn't a threat, I wanted to tear her limb from limb for being so close to my man. Ayame and Sailor giggled, the demon senses alerting them of my hostility.

"Kagura. You're not invited. If you show up, you will be thrown out. Your father definitely won't care." He said coldly as he walked past her. The look of hurt in her eyes made me want to do cartwheels. He walked directly over to me, threw his arms around me, and picked me off the ground to meet his lips in a passionate and flaunting kiss I couldn't help but smile. She turned and stomped away. He set me down and smiled at me. "Don't worry about her. She's nothing compared to you and she can't stand that."

"Awwww" was whined in unison behind me when I turned to see my overly emotional friends lapping up our moment like a romance movie. I turned red and smiled as I pulled myself tighter towards Sesshomaru's embrace.

I couldn't help be think how interesting this weekend would be, though.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ball

**Chapter Twelve:**

It was the day of the ball and I still didn't have a dress. This didn't seem to phase my soon to be mate. I was a nervous wreck like it was our wedding day and I couldn't find my dress. I was semi-pouting on the way to his estate. Why hadn't we gone shopping like he's promised? I was so confused, but I never questioned him. I loved how masculine and controlling he was. I just made me want him to dominate me in the most perverse way imaginable. Thoughts like these amused me and my pout turned into a scowl. He looked over at me and smirked.

"What are you thinking about over there?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity. I snapped back into reality quickly.

"What? Oh nothing… just that I don't have a dress yet and I'm kind of freaking out a little bit. I mean-"

"Rin."

I cringed a little and a cymbal went off in my ear. "Yes, dear?" I love being a smart ass to him while I comply to his demands.

"I've told you all week. Do not worry over it. It will be taken care of. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there soon."

"Ok." I sat back and stared out the window. "When are my friends arriving?"

"I sent a limo to pick them up. They should be here by four."

I smiled thinking about my friends. "Good."

"I also sent for their dresses yesterday to set up the 'getting-ready' room or whatever girls call it. I know they were hounding you about helping you get ready so I thought you could all get ready at once so they won't be fighting too much and stressing you out any more than you already are… What?" I was looking at him, just smiling away. I loved when he said more than two sentences. His voice was my favorite music.

"I'm just lucky, that's all."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I paused for second and finally just said it. "I love you, Sesshomaru." We knew how we felt about each other but those three words had never come up. He looked over at me with eyes that sparkled almost. It was kind of shocking. I hadn't see those eyes yet.

"I love you, my Rin." I smiled at that and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Remind me to give you a proper kiss when you're not driving." He just smiled and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. We arrived about five minutes later. As soon as he put the car in park, he leaned over and took my face in his hands and pulled me into such a passionate and simple kiss, a single tear fell from my eye. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, brushing my tear with his thumb. He pulled my head towards him and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get you inside. I have a surprise for you." There was something conniving in the twinkle of his eye. "Jaken will get the bags." I nodded. Jaken was his personal servant and he was hysterical. The epitome of loyal and jumpier than crackhead. Sesshomaru had ordered him to take a vow of silence for a month, so he just bowed as we passed instead of his usual _Lord Sesshomaru this, Lord Sesshomaru that…_ I just giggled and he glared at me until Sessh turn around to look at him, he snapped back to obedience.

Taisho and Izayoi were waiting for us in the foyer. They looked way too excited. What was everyone up too?

"Rin, my dear. Welcome back!" Taisho's big burly voice echoed in the giant marble room that was merely the entry way to their presumed palace. "Are you excited?"

"Of course she is, dear. It's one step closer to becoming an official part of the family!" Izayoi's voice mirrored her physical beauty. "Welcome home, dear." She said sweetly as she gave me a hug.

"You shall be able to speak with her soon. Let me have her for an hour at least." Sesshomaru jest. He took my head and led me upstairs towards his wing. Great, he's probably going to punish me for being a smart ass. He led me to a room I had never been in, so I knew it wasn't his bedroom. As he opened the giant, mahogany doors, the hinges groaned and a blinding white light leaked through the crack until the white room was visible to me. My mouth dropped. Five small vanities were positioned around the room with matching changing screens around three of the four walls of the mirrored room. I looked to the fourth wall to see a bigger, lavish vanity covered in white rose petals next to a giant mahogany armoire and intricately crafted wooden changing screen. At each of the smaller vanities, my friends dresses hung neatly displayed to bring color to the white room. I walked into the room slowly and took everything in.

"Sesshomaru, this is amazing." I was speechless. I walked over to the bigger vanity and fingered the top of the cushioned stool as if this were all a dream. The armoire was the next thing to catch my curiosity. I stepped over to it and pulled both doors open at the same time to reveal the most breathtaking dress I've ever laid eyes on; my hand immediately covered my mouth in awe. The deep purple matched the shade of Sesshomaru's crescent moon perfectly. The torso was form-fitting until it reached the hips and it flowed out like a royal waterfall or cloud if a cloud could ever be such a beautiful color. It made me imagine moonlight from Sesshomaru's crescent dripping down to create this masterpiece. I stepped up to run my hands over it and trace the immaculate craftsmanship and art put into this dress.

Sesshomaru was directly behind me, waiting for me to say anything. I turned around and threw myself into his arms. "Oh Sesshomaru, this is the most amazing dress I've ever seen. How did you know exa-" He put his finger over my lips then whipped my tears away, smiling contently.

"Because you are my mate, my love." My heart fluttered at the sound of his last words. _My love._ "So do you accept gift 3?"

I nodded trying to hold back more tears. "Of course I do. You are so amazing." I stood there just embracing him for ten minutes in silence as a drank in my surroundings and my moments with _my Sesshomaru._

"Dry your silly tears." He almost laughed out his words. "Your friends will be here soon." He kissed the top of my head and pulled away. "I have to go get ready myself." I smiled and nodded as he leaned down and placed one more passionate kiss on my lips before leaving to his quarters. I can't believe he's all mine. I smiled to myself as a sat at my vanity, staring into my reflection, wondering how someone so wonderful could ever love someone like me. I heard commotion in the hallway and knew immediately my friends were here. They were about to freak.

They were talking amongst themselves and entered the room casually before stopping dead in their tracts and looking around the room in awe, much like my first reaction. Then, all at once, they turned toards me and started to scream.

"Ahhhh!" I laughed as they rushed over to where I was.

"Oh my Kami, I can't believe how beautiful this is!"

"Look at this! This is so exciting!"

"I'm so freakin stoked for you!"

"It feels like your getting married."

We all laughed and giggled with excitement.

"Ok ladies!" We turned to Kirara who had a blow dryer in one hand and a curling iron in he other like she was slinging guns in the wild west. "Let's get started. We've got work to do." They all turned and looked at me like five hungry lionesses ready to pounce on their prey. They started on my hair and decided an up-do would be the best way to accentuate my shoulders in the strapless dress. They make-up was a simple, smokey-eyed formal design. These girls were geniuses when it came to beauty.

After the girls were done with me my hair and make-up and nails, some servants helped me into my dress behind my changing screen. When they were done, I looked at myself in the mirror that was the wall and gasped. Who was that person staring back at me? She was beautiful. The servant helped me into my shoes before I took a breath and stepped from behind the scream to see all of my friends freeze and stare.

"How do I look?" I cringed, fearing their reaction was negative.

"Rin? Is that you? YOU LOOOK GORGEOUS! AHHHH!" They reverted back to our middle school days when we were nothing but a bunch of 'whoo girls'. They hugged me and jumped up and down as much as they could in their high-heeled shoes. I let out the breath I was holding and the door opened.

"My Lady, our Lord requests your presence." Jaken said calmly with a bow. He looked up and gasped. "You look exquisite" he said in disbelief.

I giggled. "Thank you, Jaken." And followed him out, waving to my friends. We rounded the corridors and made our way towards the ballroom door. We turned the last corner and the man of my dreams was waiting to make our entrance. He glanced up from gaze lost in thought burning a hole into the floor and his eyes melted over my features, drinking them all in.

He smiled at me. "You look beautiful, my love. Your friends work well." I smiled back at him.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself." I played.

"Are you ready?" Then I realized what we were about to do and my heart started to pound against my chest. I took a deep breath. "Relax and be yourself. You have nothing to be worried about, I promise." I nodded and smiled as I placed my hand in the crease of his elbow and took one final breath before the large mahogany door in front of us cracked and slowly opened to reveal a lavishly prepared ballroom of marble full of people in expensive attire staring directly at me. My face never changed despite the surge of fear and anxiety racing through my core and out to my extremities; my elegant smile was a mask of no fear. I had to be strong to prove I was worthy of the man I love. We were announced and walked slowly to the center of the floor. In a room with so many people, it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. The only noise, besides my pounding heart, was the sound of my high heel shoes clacking against the floor and echoing in waves across the room. We walked toward seven demons lined up, staring in our direction; ours. We stopped when we reached the center and I looked at each Council Member; they glared back. There was silence for what seemed like hours, but most likely, lasted only moments. They started to speak from left to right.

The first was an earth demoness: "Two seemingly different worlds collide into one union. Rin Loto, why are you worthy of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?"

"Two months ago, I would have told you I'm not. I didn't understand what fate had handed me. Today, I'm fully aware. I've never cared or loved someone for everything they are as much as I do for Sesshomaru, my lady. I would do anything to ensure his happiness."

"Even if it means you are not a part of it?" My heart dropped but I replied the truth.

"Absolutely."

They next Council Member spoke. He was water demon: "Rin Loto, are you aware of your obligations if this mateship is to take place? In other words, are you aware of your need to produce an heir as soon as possible?" Sesshomaru let out a low growl, not meant for my ears, but I heard it.

"I was not, but whatever Lord Sesshomaru deems a necessity in our relationship as it progresses, I will honor him." Sessh looked at me with amazement, though anyone else could not tell his expression changed at all. I had become so good at reading him. It was like an art.

Next, a wolf demoness I knew very well. It was Ayame's mom. I hadn't noticed until now: "Rin my dear, it is good to see you." I curtsied and smiled. "I have known you for years. I have no questions for you for I know the answer to them all. The only thing I have for you is honor for your heart. You have been through more tragedy and despair than anyone could fathom just be looking at you. I commend you as well as Lord Sesshomaru for yet another inspiring accomplishment to add to you list of life." She bowed her head and I tried not to tear up as I curtsied one last time.

They started from the furthest on the right now, making their way in. The next was a fire demon: "Lord Sesshomaru, do you love this woman?" The crowd gasped and I held back a giggle. They do not know him at all.

He gazed into my eyes and I smiled at him, knowing. He shocked the crowd again by letting a smile slip across his face before returning to his stoic stance. My nostrils flared trying to hold back my laughter.

"I love her very much." He stated calmly. The fire demon nodded and they moved on.

The next was a bull demoness: "Lord Sesshomaru, if you mate this women, will you be faithful to only her?"

"Yes."

"Even if the penalty for breaking your oath is death?" Instead of looking straight ahead as he had been, he turned to her to answer this time.

"I will gladly welcome death if I ever break such a sacred union." He turned back to face the front.

The next was a wind demon, most likely Kagura's father: "Rin Loto." Great, I thought. "How will you defend what is rightfully yours once you are mated with Lord Sesshomaru?"

My expression became and cold and stoic as Sesshomaru's. "I will not have to defend one as faithful and caring as Lord Sesshomaru, but should a time arise, my words are powerful indeed. I'm sure you are aware."

He smiled. "As is your fist I have heard." I smile swept across my face once again.

Lastly, the one in the center was a brown inu-youkai with big green eyes. He was smiling. He stepped to the side and bowed as another man stepped into his place. It was InuTaisho. He smiled at my shocked expression, which I quickly erased to replace with my elegant smile. I felt Sesshomaru slightly tense up. I squeezed his arm to let him know I was by his side, now and forever. "Dear Son, I am so pleased you have found such a beautiful and loving intended mate to stand by your side. I only have one question. If I told you mating Rin would mean losing your right to take over our business and land, would you still go through with the mateship?" The crowd gasped and froze like time itself had stopped. I felt my heart mimic the crowd, but whatever his answer would be, I would love him forever.

He actually laughed out loud at his father questions. The crowd was holding their breath; the majority of which were turning blue. "That is your question? I would give up my heir to any part of our fortune to have Rin by my side for the rest of our lives." He turned toward me and drew my hands to his lips to kiss them gently as he gazed into my eyes. For a moment, I forgot we were in a crowded room. We turned back to InuTaisho and the others.

"The Council Approves this Mateship." The crowd roared with applause and let out a breath it felt like I had been holding the entire time. We had made it through. Thank Kami. Sesshomaru turned to me and kissed me like no one was watching. The crowd grew silent once again. He pulled back and smiled. He was up to something. Without a second to spare for another thought to form in my head, he got down on one knee and I almost fainted when he pulled out the most exquisite diamond ring I had ever seen. The band itself was two rows of small diamonds. On the top was a square shape made up of a slightly larger cut row of diamonds and in the middle, a huge deep purple diamond sat. I didn't even know diamonds could be purple.

"Rin Loto, will you marry me?" I gasped and couldn't hold back my smile but paused slightly to build the anticipation.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes." Everyone went off their hinges it felt like. He slid the ring on my finger, stood and kissed me. I could feel both our mounts smiling as we shared that wonderful kiss. I heard the unique squeals of my five musketeers in the background. We pulled away from each other and faced the Council once more.

"Congratulations are in order. In this case, we will not require a Marking ceremony, we will just see you at the wedding." The crowd roared once again and I ran up to InuTaisho and hugged him tight. The girls came running up to me screaming and jumping and asking to see the ring. I was only allowed a minute to rejoice with them before I was pulled away to take care of the meet and greet formalities that came with my new role. I was fine with that, as long as I got to stand by his side. After hours of being the life of the party, I grew tired and my face began to hurt from smiling so much. My love took my hand and pulled me towards the garden for a midnight stroll. Alone time at last.

We walked down the path full of beautiful flowers, as if we were in a dream. With my luck, this would all be a dream. The walls of flowers formed a maze that went all over the grounds. We made our way, hand in hand, walking around turn after turn in silence, just enjoying being in one another's presence. Finally, we came to a cherry blossom tree with a pale, worn tombstone underneath it. We slowly walked up to it and stood for a second. I looked at him for an answer before he replied. "Rin, this is my mother, Inukimi." I looked down and curtsied before turning around and walking over to wall of flowers behind us. I plucked a single white rose, managing not to prick myself, and walked over to the tombstone once again.

I placed the flower on top of the grave. "Thank you for giving me your son. I am eternally grateful." I spoke in a soft, soothing, serious voice.

"You're welcome!" I nearly came out of my skin when the apparition of the beautiful demoness with such similarities to Sesshomaru, I knew she was his mother. I smiled at her. "I'm happy to finally meet you face to mist." I giggled. I liked her. "I'm sorry I won't be at the wedding son, but my dear soon-to-be daughter in law looks very capable of honoring that ring on her finger. I knew when I left it to you, you would make a wise decision on who you gave it too." She smiled and I realized how important and grand this ring was all the more. "Rin, take care of my son and my grandchildren. Bring them to visit." She smiled and disappeared in front of my very eyes. I bowed then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin. This is gift number four." He leaned down and kissed me. Each time we kiss it is different to mark the different moment, but the same to symbolize our unchanging and everlasting love for one another.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dream

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_'Why is it so dark in here? Hello?' Rin called out for help for hours. She could see no light, only darkness. When she felt like she was going to give up, a glowing form appeared in the distance. She ran after it. 'Hello? Can you help me? Please wait.' The closer Rin got, the more figures appeared. They were standing there staring it her, emotionless and beautiful. 'Hello. Can you help me?' They just stared. 'Do you understand me? Can you-' She was cut off. 'We cannot. Can you help us?' Then she noticed they were children. Five children glowing white. 'Who are you?' Just as Rin began to focus on their faces, they began to fade. 'No wait, please! I need to find Sesshomaru! Please help me!' The disappeared, then she saw them again. They were far away. She began to run towards them. 'Wait! Please help me!' She noticed a taller figure with them this time. It glowed as they did. Long flowing white hair and something that resembled a busy white tail over its shoulder, it was dressed in all white. It turned around and Rin ran faster. 'Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru wait. Please! Sesshomaru!' What was wrong with him? He didn't have any markings on his face. His expression was blank but so sad Rin could feel her heart breaking. 'Sesshomaru!'_

_'Rin' She ran faster as it called her name. 'Sesshomaru!'_

_'Rin' She began to cry. The faster she ran, the further away it got. She was shaking. 'Sesshomaru!' She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"Rin!" She gasped for air as she shot up from her terrible dream to find a very concerned Sesshomaru by her side with his hand on her shoulder. "Rin, my love?" Rin started to cry uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair as her tears drenched everything in their path. "Rin, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here." He tried to sound as calm as he could, but it was difficult. He was a bit shaken himself. She had been screaming his name while she was dreaming. He had tried to wake her but she just kept screaming and panting. She was sweating uncontrollably, then, she stopped breathing. His heart almost leapt out of his throat. She was ok now, at least. Once she had calmed down and was breathing normal, he asked her, "Please, love tell me about your nightmare. I want to reassure you it will never come true." She was silent. "Rin."

"I don't know how to explain it. It was just darkness and I couldn't get out. I saw five white children then they disappeared. Then I saw them again. This time you were with them, but you were different. You weren't yourself." She shook her head. "It's ok, it was all a dream. Nothing to worry about." She looked up at him and smiled to try and reassure him, but he didn't budge.

"Are you tired?" She shook her head. After that dream, she was now wide awake. It was 3:30AM and she was awake and restless. It was January outside. Their wedding was set for March 21st this year and she couldn't wait until she was finally his. They had done a tremendous job of waiting to mate until after they're married; it was Rin's idea. She loved to mess with Sesshomaru. The months had flown by until now. It seemed like March would never get here. She was getting more comfortable with her love, and teased him too much. She smiled to herself as she began to picture all the times she had messed with him, and how funny his face had been. He keeps threatening to mark her against her will if she doesn't stop being foolish and disobeying him. She knew just how far she could go without having to worry if he would follow through with that threat.

Rin got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Though she was trying to replace it with happy thoughts, she couldn't get her dream out of her head. Sesshomaru had looked so sad. _Why was he sad? Was it because of me?_ She continued to pounder as she stared out the kitchen window at the snow falling against it. She didn't even notice Sesshomaru come in, but she didn't flinch either when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Talk to me, my love." He kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"I shake the foreboding feeling this dream's left me with. I'm scared." She started to tear up again.

"Why are you scared?" He turned her to face him. "This Sesshomaru will never let you go, or abandon you to where you're left in nothing but darkness. Rin… I love you. You know that." Tears brimmed her eyes as she nodded. "Yet, you're still crying?"

"It's not that. I know you're the real one and that you love me. Maru, you know I love you too. I know you would never leave me, but in my dream… you looked so… sad." She crossed her arms and did her best to hold back the tears. Just thinking of his face was enough to get her to start crying again. He pulled her close.

"Rin, don't cry. As long as I have you, I'll never be sad." Something cold shot down her spine. _Was this a sign that her future is decided? _ She shook her head. He grasped her chin gently and brought it up to link their eyes together in a loving gaze. "Let's go back to bed. You're freezing." She just stared at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe it'll help me relax." She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water, undressed and stepped in. She let the hot water pour over her entire body, soaking every inch of her. She replayed the dream over and over in her mind trying to understand what it meant and why she couldn't shake this feeling. Something about the dream made Rin uneasy, like tomorrow might not come.

Her eyes shot open as something inside her snapped. She turned off the water, grabbed a towel and simply wrapped around herself without actually drying off. She ran down the hallway and burst into the bedroom. Sesshomaru had heard her coming and he was already out of bed. She stood in the doorway, dripping wet and shivering as she looked at him.

"Rin, what the hell are you-" He couldn't finish his sentence. She ran to him, grabbed his face with both hands, and pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's with so much force, he nearly fell backwards. It turned him on when she was so forward, but the thought of taking control turned him on even more. He kissed her back and rammed his tongue between her lips and battles her tongue for control of the domain. She pushed back and put of quite a fight. He could feel himself slipping, but he had to be in control. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head when he realized her towel had fallen and nothing covered her exquisite, soaked form. The way her hair clung to her skin sent shivers down his spin. He began kissing her neck and shoulders before coming back to her lips. They kissed so passionately, she was driving him crazy. His demon was starting to come out. He threw her onto the bed from across the room and caught her to lay her down all in the same second. Rin saw his eyes glowing red and knew she had pushed him past his point of control. He was kissing her more forcefully now, and though she loved it without a doubt, she needed her Sesshomaru to be the one to do this, not his demon. She placed a hand on his chest, as if calling to his heart.

"Maru… Sesshomaru. Calm down. Come back to me." He was in mid growl when it stopped and his eyes began to fade back to their golden glow that warmed Rin, despite her shivers.

"Rin, why are you doing this to me? You know how hard it is for me to control myself."

"I'm not asking for you to hold back, I just want it to be you, not your demon." She smiled at him. "We can save him for later." Sesshomaru smiled at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"What are you thinking, my Rin." She stared into his eyes.

"I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, but I don't know how long my life will be. So why should I wait when tomorrow may never come." He brushed his hand along the side of her face to rest his palm on her cheek. Her head looked so small compared to his hands. He knew he loved her so much. "Sesshomaru, do you really think, at this rate, you'll even be able to control your demon on our wedding night?" He was still on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he got up and got the towel off the floor. She sat up and he wrapped the towel around her head and squeezed all the excess water out. She giggled and punched his chest. "I'm sure my hair is everywhere now. For someone with hair as nice as yours, I would have thought you might know how to towel dry hair a little bit better, or do you just get out of the shower and shake off?" She squealed as he pounced on her and began kissing her all over as punishment for making, yet another, dog comment. She just giggled. She loved irritating him with stupid comments.

"Why don't you go dry your hair? There's something I want to show you and I won't have you out in weather like this with wet hair." He kissed her on the nose.

"Yes, master." She jest as she got up, still naked, to return to the bathroom.

He popped her bare bottom. "It's Lord." She giggled as she walked away, swaying her hips to further tease him. She looked back to see his head in his hands trying to hide his eyes. She was making him lose control again.

Thirty minutes later Rin is putting on her thickest socks and fur boots, a pair of leggings and sweat pants over them and four layers over her torso adhering to Sesshomaru's strict commands. She finished it off with a think scarf and snow cap. She looked at Sesshomaru who was chuckling at her. "I feel like the little brother in _A Christmas Story_. Is this really necessary?"

He held up a pair of leather gloves. "Yes." She trusted him. She stuck her phone he her jacket packet before putting on the gloves. The walked out of her apartment and he locked the door for her. They went to the elevator and he hit the up button. She looked at him like he was crazy. "You'll see." They went to the top floor then found the stairs that lead to the roof. She was hesitant and going up there. He did realize it snowing like crazy, right? Oh well. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth. She wrapped her scarf around her face and stepped out onto the snow covered roof. Sesshomaru was just standing there, not even phased. "You promise you won't freak out?" She looked at him like he was crazy. What could he possibly do that would freak her out? She knew him like the back of her hand. She shrugged to herself and nodded to him. Her eyes grew wide as he began to glow and long white piece of fur came from his backside and snaked over his right shoulder.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL?"

"You said you wouldn't freak out." He frowned at her.

"I'm not freaking out, I just want to know where you've been hiding it." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll love you no matter what silly." She kissed him quickly and softly. It was extremely cold. He moved the scarf to cover her mouth again as his tail wrapped around her form. He picked her up, bridal style.

"Hold on tight." With that, they were up in the air. He could feel her heart rate pick up. "So this is you still not freaking out."

"Flying's a whole nother story." She thought that she would be freezing by now but she was warm and content with his tail draped over her like the world's best blanket. "I just forgot inu-youkai could fly. No one flies anymore.

"We're not allowed to during the day. It was made law in 1822."

"Well that's dumb."

"Tell me about it.

"So, Fluffy, where are we-" She gasped as he faked dropping her. "So. Not. Cool." He just smiled. "Really though, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." She didn't ask anymore questions, just enjoyed the ride. She trusted him and he always had good surprises so why worry?


	14. Chapter 14: Our Home

**Chapter Fourteen:**

They were flying for nearly an hour it felt like before he started to descend towards a huge, unlit estate. They landed in front of the mansion. It was beautiful. He set her down carefully and started up the front steps, pulling her by the hand. "Come on. We'll light a fire."

"Who's house is this?" They stepped inside the front door and the foyer was dark. Rin was startled by what sounded like a crack of whip when hundreds of candles suddenly lit themselves. She saw a light coming from Sessh's right hand that disappeared quickly. He was full of surprised today.

"This was going to be a surprise I waited until our wedding day to show you." He pulled her by the hand and they started up one side of the double stair case that ascended on either side of the foyer. "It's not as lovely as I will be in the spring. This is my fifth and final gift of courting to you, my sweet Rin." Her jaw dropped. This house was hers? No. It was theirs.

They turned the corner in a dark hallway when Sesshomaru pushed open big wooden doors that led to a darkened room. He pulled her inside and shut the door. She couldn't see anything and began to panic until she felt Sesshomaru pick her up and walk through the darkness with her. He set her down but kept his hand on the small of her back to let her know he was still by her side. A small light in front of her quickly fizzled into a large fire that brought warmth and like to the room. Sesshomaru contracted his tail and Rin took off her coat, hat, gloves and scarf. They stood in front of the fire holding each other until the heat spread around the room. Rin looked and saw they were in a beautiful bedroom with a big, white canopy bed on a stage with two steps leading up to it so that it was higher than anything else in the room. There was an armoire, a book case, a desk, a vanity- Her eyes stopped on the vanity. It was the one from the ball. She looked at him.

"Yes, this will be our room." She turned back to look at Sesshomaru with hopeful, loving eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy and sparkle as the light from the fire danced across the endless chocolate pools Sesshomaru could never manage to escape. She smiled up at him as a single tear fell.

"This is amazing, Sessh." He wiped her tear from her cheek and bent down to softly kiss her lips to seal the bliss of the moment.

"I'm glad you like it. So does this mean you accept?" He held her hands in his as she smiled and nodded in response before leaning up for another kiss. "If tomorrow never comes for us, you at least won't be in suspense eternally on the fifth gift. I'm good at keeping secrets, even in the afterlife." He chuckled through his teasing and she just smirked in return.

That sat in front of the fire and talked about everything the house came with as Sesshomaru gave her a verbal tour since it was too dark and cold to give a physical one. They could always talk to each other for hours, something that was as new to Sesshomaru as emotion itself. He never got bored with her. They talked about everything. After a long while, they sat on the floor in front of the fire, her leaning against his chest surrounded by his large arms when she asked the question.

"How soon after we mate do you want pups?" She looked up at him to see the look of surprise. It was a random to ask, but she had been curious ever since the ball; the thought just kept escaping her mind until now.

He sat silent for a minute before giving a reply. "I don't know. There's pressure from all angles to produce an heir sooner than later, but I also know your aspirations and how much a child would interfere with that right now." Her face seemed to be looking at him with an unchanging smile like she was in a daze. He was going to continue but her face made him pause. "What are you thinking?"

She sighed. "I never thought in a million years, I would ever let anyone stand in the way of my dreams, but being with you has changed me completely. I'm not in any hurry to get those dreams started now if it interferes with us. I know I have centuries for the long term goals, but only moments with you." She always amazed him. He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly as a drop of morning sun slipped through a crack in the curtain and into the corner of his eye.

"You really need sleep." Her gaze averted to the floor as her dream crept into the corners of her mind, lurking in the shadows as if waiting for her to fall asleep so it could attack once again. She knew Sessh was right, though. He picked her up and carried her to the bed before setting her down on top of it. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out the door into the cold, dark hallway. Rin began to undress her layers. She never needed much when she slept with Sesshomaru by her side. She kept on her socks underwear and the long sleeve shirt that was her first layer and was about to hop under the covers when she saw the white rose petals cascading over the top of _their_ bed, on the floor beneath, and down the steps. It was beautiful. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked back into the room with only his sweatpants on; they sat low on his hips to show off the muscular definition that formed cuts angled as if to direct her eyes to his member. She rose her gaze to meet his and removed her shirt slowly and tossed it to the side, never breaking eye contact. Rin blushed as he walked over to where she was standing and kissed her from the first step as she stood on the top one. The kiss was passionate and loving and had enough force to push her backwards, but she fought it and pushed back. They were locked in a lustful battle for dominance, Sesshomaru obviously allowing Rin to feel like she might have a shot at victory before his primal need for control took over and he pushed her onto the bed. He had always found himself a master of control, though he knew what Rin did to him. He pounced to bypass the two steps leading to the bed as he pounced to land on top of her, pinning her to the mattress, his sudden contact with the mattress sending white rose petals flying through the air.

Rin arched her back with such force as a result of Sesshomaru's electrifying sensual intoxication, her silhouette formed a perfect 'U' shape before falling to connect her back with the mattress again. Sesshomaru's hands roamed her curves, seemingly tracing the every crest and valley that created the familiar shape of his mate's form. He moved from crushing her lips with his dominating kiss to trace the frame of her jaw and trail down the line of her neck, continuing to outline her collar bone and out to her shoulder… He was instantly drunk off her scent forcibly filling his nose as he attempted to control the beast clawing inside his core. In the flicker of light from the dancing flames of the fire, Rin's skin seemed to glow as if it were an apparition of the moon itself. Sesshomaru needed to kiss, caress, and touch every inch of it, as if it would vanish before his eyes. The soft glide of his tongue tasting its way from the kisses of her collarbone to the valley of her breast made Rin shiver as goosebumps seemingly chased the line of sensation. Softy nuzzle his nose against the insatiable mound of perfection that was her left breast, Sesshomaru made his way to the center and hovered over her nipple as it hardened under his lustful breath. He began to suckle and tease as a pleading moan of erotic pleasure escaped from deep inside Rin's chest. Before moving onto the equally perfect right breast, Sesshomaru grazed his fang over her nipple that now stood at attention. Heat and desire burned through Rin's body from his mouth's current placement outward in waves that rolled together in her womanhood as it moistened. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal before, but her scent was suffocating now. He moved from her right breast to trail kisses to her navel where he stopped and inhaled deeply. He looked up at Rin who's head was tilted back and moaning uncontrollably as he slowly continued to move down her body.

"Rin." He whispered so softly, he was shocked she looked up to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Her eyes sparkled as she sat up on her elbows and pulled his head to meet her lips once again for a kiss so powerful, if they were standing, they would've have been knocked to the ground. She pulled back to meet his eyes with hers once again.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life… except how much I care about you. These are things I could never doubt, my love." She kissed him softly and moved to whisper her next words in his ear. "My mate." With that, Sesshomaru lost in control and his beast emerged, feverishly kissing her down to the spot she had pulled him from and continued to move down until her reached her womanhood. He tore the panties with his teeth, sparing no more time in getting to his final destination. He used his tongue trace the outline of nether lips before parting the center and cascading up to suckle on her jewel. Rin let out a pleasure scream at his abrupt and sudden action followed by an even louder cry of ecstasy as he slid a finger into her dripping cavern. He continued to work her pleasure parts, pumping his finger slowly in and out as Rin met each tender thrust with her hips. He slipped in a second finger and continued before slipping a third. Rin whimpered as he her climax drew near before she gasped, her walls tightened around his fingers and a high pitched squeak involuntarily sounded from her throat. He removed his fingers and drank of honey before moving up to crash a kiss against she lips. His sweatpants were on the floor now, somehow, and he pulled back slightly to look deep into Rin's eyes.

"I love you, mate." He breathed as he positioned himself to be inserted before slowly thrusting forward. She gasped as he contacted her virginial barrier before pulling back and thrusting forward to break through the wall. She let out a cry of pain, followed by a cry of pleasure and he continued his rhythmic thrusting. Her hips rolled in tune with his pumping as it progressively sped out. Gutteral sounds of immense pleasure continued to erupt from deep within them as they climbed towards their peaks. Steam rose from there molded forms and escaped into the chilled night air like the aura of their passions making itself visible.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…" The way she said his name made him so hot, he grew inside her and, as she gasped for air, the came together. She cried out in awe at her release while turning her head and extending her neck, unconsciously submitting to him. He sank his teeth into the space where her neck met her shoulder and her eyes shot open, only to slowly drift closed as a moan solicited her lips. She inhaled deeply and bit into his shoulder instinctively and held on until he loosened his grip. A growl rumbled through his nose at her actions as he savored the taste of her sweet blood. Once he released his grasp, he rolled to her side and brought her to his chest in one swift motion. He pulled the covers over them before he kissed the top of her head as held her in his tight embrace. "I love you, mate." She whispered before the darkness of sleep consumed her exhausted form. He let his mind ease with the sensation of her relaxation sweeping over him and slowly followed her to the land of dreams. They were both smiling as the slept through the cold winter night in _their_ home as mates.


	15. Chapter 15: Fierce Competition

**Chapter Fifteen **

Morning light pealed through the slight crack in the curtains of the bedroom window as dawn broke outside, bringing the tomorrow never promised. Sesshomaru felt the hint of warmth from streak graze his arm as he opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful sight wrapped in his embrace. Rin's naked body was snuggled as close as possible and glazed with a light layer of sweat from her fever. Sesshomaru knew the changes in her blood and transformation of her body from their act of mating was the cause and normal at that, so he did not worry. The air around them was crisp as the glow of embers in the fireplace echoed the dying breaths of the fire that kept them warm through the night. Sesshomaru moved slowly to pull away from his mate's tight grip of his form to rekindle the heat into the room as he got out of bed and covered her sweetly. She stirred and deferred her brow, but as she settled into the spot where he had been and took in his sweet aroma, she was comforted with peace smoothing any worry lines from her face. He threw on his sweatpants and then worked on the fire as he placed a call to Jaken, his loyal servant. Within fifteen minutes after, the electricity was turned on and the staff arrived to begin on preparations for breakfast. Once these matters were handled, Sesshomaru climbed back into bed to take Rin into his arms once again and waited patiently for her to awaken from her necessary slumber.

(Rin's POV)

It was the middle of the morning before the peaceful darkness began to give way to my consciousness. Everything around me was warm and soothing, his scent surging through my being, spreading the overwhelming feeling of love we both felt. My eyes fluttered open slowly and my blurry vision began to focus on he immaculately sculpted chest in front of me I knew belonged to my mate. My eyes rose to meet his loving gaze and shared a moment of pure bliss in honor of last night's accomplishment. He bent down and kissed me gently; sweetly. He was the most amazing person I had ever met and I was so happy he was mine. My love. My mate. The sweet kissed turned into passionate in a heartbeat as we embraced the throws of love once… twice… three times more before deciding to refuel with breakfast.

I sat up and looked around the room that was so dark last night, I couldn't have fully appreciated its beauty. I felt like I was in a fairytale as a looked around at the beautiful white room with deep purple and blue accents, the lush furniture, the high ceilings… it was magical. A tender kiss on my mating mark tore me from my thoughts as I turned to meet my lover's lips; I would never tire of his kiss.

"You need to eat something, mate. I can't continuously wear you out if you don't refuel," he said with a smirk on his face that taunted me, making me crave another round, but I was pushed out of bed and onto my feet before I could make my move.

I looked down to realize my nudity and searched for my clothes that were no where in sight. "Sessh, where did my clothes go?" I turned to look at him, his smirk never faltering.

"Most likely in your closet dear," he answered smugly as he pointed to a door on the far side of the room. I walked across our bedroom that was so big, it felt like a ballroom, the Persian rug cushioning my steps and caressing my feet. I reached the door and opened it to reveal a walk in closet nearly the size of my apartment. All of my clothes and an insane amount of new ones lined one wall while countless shoes and drawers lined the other. I felt like I was in a boutique as I walked through, feeling as if I was in a dream. Upon further inspection and searching through the room, I realized the clothes that I knew to be mine were all replicas of the ones at home; it made me smile at the trouble he went through to make sure moving on a whim was no hassle. I located a silk robe on a single hook hanging near what seemed to be another door. I put on the robe and opened the door to see our enormous bathroom clad in white marble and lavish design before. It had a Jacuzzi tube and a stand up shower; both good for future romance to spark, I thought as I smiled cunningly to myself. I walked through the bathroom and out to our bedroom once again to meet my love and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

As we walked through the halls of our huge abode, I took in all the art and wonder that decorated the walls. Some were simple, large paintings that were so familiar and calming to me while others were simply empty frames. I smiled as we passed framed pictures of Sesshomaru and I sharing special, cherished moments. I had no idea he had all of these times documented somehow; our celebration kiss in front of the Council when our mateship was approved; his marriage proposal to me; us speaking in the far away booth at the club- I stopped when I realized how strange it was I never noticed someone taking pictures.

"I'm very right and famous, you know?" His words pulled me out of my pondering as I turned to give him a 'no shit' look.

"I'm aware." I giggled. "Does it make you feel good to declare it aloud," I teased.

"No." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "But I am followed by countless paparazzi. It has its advantages as you can see." That explains it then. We continued to walk towards the kitchen, the entire time I felt star struck that this house was ours for the rest of our life together. It was truly a blessing to have Sesshomaru as my mate. I still couldn't believe fate chose me.

Breakfast was delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I was until all the food in front of me begged to be eaten. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw me trying my hardest to not stuff my face as I inhaled nearly everything in site. This was quite strange for me; though I knew I was eating a lot, I didn't seem to be getting full. Sessh's phone began to go off in his pocket and he answered it.

"What?" I could tell be his tone it was Inuyasha. "Yes, we're here. It's really none of your concern." He paused to listen as Inuyasha's attitude buzzed through the phone loudly. "Very well, we shall see you in an hour." He hung of the phone as I swallowed my last bite and picked up my fifth glass of orange juice. "Inuyasha informed me that there is an important dance audition today. Ayame has been trying to get in touch with you, but your phone is dead."

"Oh no!" I got up ready to race to the bedroom and throw something on. How in the hell could I have not realized that's what today was. Sesshomaru stopped me from taking off, pulled me into his arms and raced me up the stairs like he was moving time around us instead of us forward. I jumped in the shower I had desperately wished to christen with a passionate love session with my new mate as I cleaned myself in a flash and ran to my closet. I threw on a leotard, some tights, some sweatpants, and an oversized sweatshirt with the neck cut out before I look of panic came over my face. Before I could act on my panic Sesshomaru's voice calmed me.

"Inuyasha has your dance bag and is meeting us at the school. Now come, let's go." I nodded as a jumped into my snow boots and threw my coat on. We raced to the school and made it there in record time thanks to Sesshomaru defying every speed limit and traffic law known to man. He was too good to me. The thought made me smile. We parked and raced into the dance and theatre building as I looked at the time and sighed a sigh of relief when I realized I still had ten minutes. Inuyasha was there and tossed me my bag as I ran past him and into the studio behind where he stood. Ayame and Sailor let out a breath the were apparently holding when they saw me arrive and ran over too me.

"Oh thank Kami, I thought you weren't gonna make it." Ayame gasped.

"For real, let's start warming up before the judges get here." Sailor agreed. We were stretching together and giggling with excitement when Ayame began to sniff the air around us and gave an all knowing eye to Sailor as a grin formed on her face, stretching ear to ear.

"Rin. Do I smell what I think I smell?" She continued to grin. My hair was over my shoulder, covering my mark. I giggled and pulled it back to reveal the trophy on my flesh to have both the girls scream and jump to get a closer look. "Oh Rin, I'm so happy for you!"

"I knew you weren't going to be able to wait until the wedding," Sailor teased. "You and Sesshomaru have way more will power and anyone I know." She smiled at me and I just smiled in return, feeling my face get hot with a flush of modesty.

"Thanks guys! I can't tell you how relieved and happy I am. I mean, I was just stress free and happy before, but now… I just can't explain it. It's like a new part of me that beams with just as much happiness. Like I can feel him, ya know?" They smiled all knowingly.

"Well duh, you're connected to him now. Mind, body, and soul." Their eyes were twinkling. Our girl talk ended abruptly as the judges walked in and the door slammed and locked behind them.

They were two of the most acclaimed dancers in the business right now, Kikio and Yura Natuarusko. _The Sisters of the East_ is their more common name as a play on words implying their sinister demeanor resemblance to the witch from the Wizard of Oz.

_Great…_ We all simultaneously thought to ourselves.

"Line up, ladies!" they snapped in unison. I quickly pulled my hair into a side bun big enough to cover my mating mark, not because I wasn't proud, but because it was fresh. We stood in a line as the witches paced down and back, unscrupulously looking everyone up and down like prey about to be devoured. They stopped and split us into groups to perform the routine we had been taught as the watched from a table that had been brought into the studio. Each group performed the routine twice, switching dancers' positions from front to back in order to fairly look at each girl before they chose a handful from each to perform as one. Ayame, Sailor, and I were all selected for this. After we performed, they selected a smaller number of girls to perform a third time. Ayame didn't make this cut, but Sailor and I did. This time, there were only six girls performing. Before the music started, the judges instructed once the routine was complete, the music would continue to play and we were to freestyle to showcase our unique talents and abilities. The last run through went well in my opinion as I felt the locked gaze of Kikio on my form. I did my best and if that wasn't good enough, I was ok with that. Dance is an extremely competitive and unscrupulous field; you should never get your hopes up, no matter how good you are. Once finished we stood in place as Kikio and Yura circled us like hawks. They looked each girl up and down before returning to the front.

"First off…" Kikio began to speak, her icy face slowly melting to seem more approachable, "…thank you, everyone, for coming to audition today. As you know, we only have three spots available on our team and we can only have the best of the best representing our name." They looked over towards our group, standing still as statues in the middle of the floor. Yura walked over and selected Sailor, another girl from our class, and myself as the chosen ones and a sigh of relief swept through me before Kikio's voice caused me to tense again. "Wait." Her stare was colder than before. She glared at me as she walked over and brushed the side ponytail my bun had turned into off my shoulder to reveal my mating mark. "Oh this won't do." She turned to Yura and said "Looks like we only have two spots for today," then turned back to me. "We can't have women with such disgusting habits and baggage representing our name. You are an abomination." My statuesque stance rolled into an angry one.

"Who the fuck are you to judge love? Obviously, you're jealous that you'll never know something so great." A cocked my head and crossed my arms, daring this bitch to say something else to me. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the locked door behind her being thrown from its hinges at it was forced open. There stood the man of my dreams and his half brother, both men looking ready to kill.

"That's enough, Kikio. Don't be so childish to take your jealous out on my brother's mate." She turned and glared at Inuyasha as he spoke.

"As if I would be jealous of such filth," she hissed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Really? Because I remember how angry you were after I broke you heart. 'I know I'm your mate, Inuyasha. Please, just bite me. I'll prove to you, your mark sticks!'" he said in a high pitched tone, mocking her. "You swore I'd never love another as long as you lived." He snorted as Kagome walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste, leaning over his shoulder and extending her neck to show off her newly acquired mating mark. _Hell yeah, Kagome,_ I thought to myself. Kikio was fuming.

"Yura, we're leaving, NOW!" She screamed as she stomped past the three in the doorway, trying to shoot daggers through Kagome that never even grazed the surface. A soft roar of giggles swept over the classroom at the scene everyone had just witnessed. I held my head high as I put on my clothes over my dance attire and grabbed my bag to leave.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" I smiled at him.

"Eh, it was nothing. That's what brother's are fore." He smirked back at me before I turned to Kagome.

"And congratulations you two! You'll have to tell me about it later." I winked at Kagome. She just blushed and nodded.

"See you guys later," I waved as Sesshomaru and I left together. We rounded the corner of the never ending hallways. Sessh knew I was leading him away from the entrance, through the maze of the building. I pulled him under a set of stairs leading up to the next floor and threw myself into his arms and sobbed. I had been able to keep up my hard facade in from of everyone, not wanting to show my weakness, but Kikio's words hurt me. Not because they came from her. I could care less what that bitch thinks, but I knew that was the tip of the iceberg with things to come. Demons with humans were highly looked down upon; I knew that getting into this. But I love Sesshomaru so much, I'll never let other people change my decision, yet, negative words still hurt so much for some reason. He held me and stroked my hair, comforting me.

"It's ok. You just did excellent dealing with your first ignorant repercussion of our mateship. There will be more to come, but you know what they say doesn't matter."

"I know, Maru, I guess I'm just emotional today. I really could care less, it's just those words hurt today like never before." I reached up and touched my mark as I looked up into his eyes. "Is it because we're officially mated now that I feel so different?"

"Possibly. Our connection is deeper than most could ever dream, so the feeling that comes with that is much deeper as well." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He always made me feel so much better.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." I smiled as he kissed me again.

"And I love you, Rin." He held me for another hour, it seemed, before I was ready to leave and return to our home.

I breathed deeply and relaxed at the thought. _Our Home._


	16. Chapter 16: One Month Later

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_One Month Later_

Home was an understatement for the connection I felt to mine and Sesshomaru's new house. Already, it was filled with so many memories and so much love, it would make anyone jealous. As I strolled down the immense spiral staircase that led to the third floor and the sun deck on the back side of the house, I stopped and turned to take in my surroundings. From my position I could see the front foyer of the house, a memory of Sesshomaru bringing me into the lavish and dark abode on that romantic night; I saw the beginning of the hallway that was lined with photographs and heart felt memories marking our journey thus far; I could see the room that surrounded the spiral stair and flushed when I thought of Sesshomaru's need to '_christen_' every surface of our home. I knew it was because he loved smelling their scent everywhere he turned but it was quite embarrassing when his father or Inuyasha came over; Inuayasha was much more open about his disgust of the _smell of mating_ that lingered in our home.

I continued up the spiral staircase and out onto the sun deck to get a breath of fresh, crisp February air. This past month has been difficult to say the least. Demons were treating me differently; the males making sure to keep their distance. Humans cast judgmental looks every time they became aware of my mating mark. I quit the grocery store after my manager, I thought to be my friend, made it painfully obvious his stance on interracial relationships aka demons/human mating. He said, "Creating a mixed race of immoral half demons is just sick and disturbing. Have you seen the defects they all have?" I definitely gave him a piece of my mind in which I used several choice words I mainly kept in my head along with the location he could shove his ignorant opinions. I was getting brave with such a strong support system by the name of Sesshomaru always standing behind me.

As if on cue, I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he leaned down to kiss me on my mating mark. It was a new found hotspot of mine and he loved to abuse his power over me.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever beheld my mate. What are you doing out here in the cold without a jacket?" He's so concerned for me all the time, it's insane sometimes. He drapes his jacket over my shoulders and pulls me into his embrace once again my back to his front. We stare out into the breath taking view of the gardens and lakes that make up our back yard. He really did marvelous at the landscaping here though I knew it would be much more amazing in spring when all the flowers were in bloom. I turned my head to kiss his bicep and then rested my head against it. I could stay like this forever.

…

About a week before our wedding, the girls and I were getting fitted for our dresses. This was the first time they had seen my dress on me and I wanted to get their opinion on whether it needed some last minute changes. As I stepped from behind the curtain, their mouths dropped and they froze, wide eyed in awe.

"Is it that bad?" I ask shyly.

"Are you freaking kidding?! You look AMAZING!" They all said in unison. You can't argue with five very different women agreeing so they need to jinx and pinch one another. We giggle and I stare at myself in the mirror. I decided to go with a white strapless number with faint golden embroidery around the form-fitting bust and a small trace cascading down to flow from the hips and down to the floor.

"Oh, Sesshomaru's going to love this!" Kagome clapped her hands together and held them together on the left side of her chin as she smiled up at me. She was such a ham sometimes. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. I hope Sesshomaru is having fun trying on tuxes with the boys…

…

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Gazing into the mirror, my tuxedo is impeccable and I wouldn't have it any other way. I've never been one to worry or doubt my appearance, but making sure Rin had the best wedding any girl could ever dream of was my main concern. I've never felt so attached and compassionate towards anyone like I do with Rin. I don't understand this spell she's put on me but that's just how mating is I suppose. Her scent was my drug. She was my very lifeline and I couldn't bare to be without her even for a minute. It was killing me now to be away, but I knew better than to suffocate a bride a week before her wedding. She was so fragile and wonderful, she needed to be protected but allowed some room to breathe. Soon enough, they would never have to be apart again.

I smile at myself in the mirror as my idiotic half brother decides to jump in my mirror space. "So you really doing this? I mean, what's the point if you're already mated?"

"Shows how much you know, little brother. It's for her completely. A wedding is a woman's way of reassuring herself she's bound to her mate for life. Surely you are not completely ignorant to this fact?" I see him blush and scowl all at once. He was thinking of Rin's friend, Kagome. That much was obvious.

"Well you look good ya bastard. Try not to look so smug though. You don't want to be too confident. She could leave your ass at the alter." I just stare coldly at him as I burn my stare into his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. I am not amused by his foolish rambling. My mate would never leave me. That's just absurd.

…

For the first time in weeks, months really, Naraku was sober and pacing around his kitchen. News of Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding had reached the press and there was no way he was going to let this happen. He couldn't believe his own flesh and blood would besmirch their family's good name by marrying and mating a demon; it was outrageous! Yes, the fool had a lot of money, he'd give her credit there, but to actually accept him as a mate? Why would anyone subject themselves to such an animalistic ritual and title. It was just ridiculous and he couldn't let this wedding happen. His pacing finally paid off when an idea finally appeared in his sick and twisted mind. He raced to his phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before a female answered the other ling.

"Hello?"

"Yura, it's Naraku."

"Yes? What do you need my love?"

"I have a job for you and your sister. I think you'll rather enjoy it." A wicked grin twists his mouth to reveal his perfectly stained teeth signaling his malicious thoughts and plot for sabotage.


	17. Chapter 17: Rin Can't Remember

**Chapter 17:**

Rin could only hear the faint horn of a ship in the distance as she weakly opened her eyes. The smell of salt and fish made her want to vomit even more than the uneasy feeling of sea sickness she was having. She pushed herself up and stumbled over to the railing on the deck to relieve her apparently empty stomach seeing as nothing but bile came out. What the hell was she doing on a boat? Where the hell was she?

In the distance she could make out a city but it definitely wasn't Tokyo. She looked around and saw no one. Making her way around the deck, Rin found a dirty man with crooked, missing teeth yellow from cigarette smoke and yellow hair, white at one point, but not any longer thanks to nicotine. She stopped and stared at him confused and almost scared at the gruff looking man.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" His voice was laced with concern through the raspy smoked-too-many-cigarettes tone. Rin nodded, the look of confusion never leaving her face. The man put down the nets he was fumbling with and faced her. He didn't have a threatening stance but Rin was still scared.

"Where- Where am I? I mean, how did I get here? Where are we headed?"

"I found you floating on a life-raft aimlessly, no land for miles. I brought you aboard and patched your wound." He pointed to her head and Rin reached up to realize the gauze on her temple. It was sore to the touch. "I changed your clothes because you were soaked. Do you know your name?" She looked down to see oversized trousers and a mans shirt draped over her body. She was skinny, mal-nurished. She looked back up with him thinking about his question.

"Rin." She said. She tried to remember something else but nothing came to mind. Her mind was completely blank. Who was she? Where had she come from? Why was she out at sea on a raft? Her eyes started to well with tears.

He put his hands up in defense and his eyes widened. "Please don't cry. You're ok. Do you remember anything else?" She shook her head and tears fell. The man started to panic, obvious not someone who was good with tears. "Please. It's ok. We'll figure it out. We're close to California. I'm heading into San Francisco. That's where I'm from, but we can figure all this out when we get to shore, ok?" She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "I know you're hungry. I've got some food on the stove and after that I'll show you where the shower is. I'm sorry I don't have any clothes that fit you better. She nodded again and followed him below deck to the kitchen where he served her some soup. She sipped it and it warmed her soul; it felt so good to eat, she realized she probably hadn't in days.

She looked up at the kind fisherman that was eating in silence across the table from her. "What's you name?" Her voice was hushed and weak like how she felt.

"Hosenki."

"Thank you very much for everything, Mr. Hosenki."

"It's my pleasure Miss Rin. Has anything come back to you? Do you remember where you're from?" She looked down and shook her head in dismay. "That's ok. I think probably Hawaii. That's the closest place to where I found you but maybe port authority can help." He gave a her a reassuring smile and she returned a half smile that didn't reach her eyes. Once she finished her soup, he led her to the bathroom so she could take a shower after handing her some fresh clothes. "We should be in port by the time you get out of the shower. It's ok, darlin', don't worry about a thing." She nodded her head in a thankful gesture. The shower felt amazing over her sunburned skin. She felt the salt that was coating her body wash away in the stream of hot water raining down on her. As she tilted her head into the stream, steam engulfed her and attempted to renew her vitality it seemed. She closed her eyes and golden eyes flashed in her minds eye. Her eyes shot open; she remember something… Who's eyes were those? Why couldn't she remember anything? She held on tight to the vision of those beautiful eyes as she stepped out of the shower and dressed. She returned to deck of the boat to see Hosenki tying to the dock. They were in port. She looked around, hoping to see something familiar… nothing.

"Come on, Rin." He extended his hand to her to help her onto the dock and they walked to the Port Authorities office to try and figure out who she was. She hoped she would find anwers.

…

Sesshomaru paced around the now demolished study in his father's home, wild in his thoughts, trying to feel anything from Rin. His perfect hair was in every direction and his face seemed aged by several years as worry swept through every fiber of his being. They had been searching for Rin for two weeks now. The last place she was seen was in the mall at the formal wear store trying on her wedding dress. She and her friends had gone to the food court to get something to eat while they waited on he men to finish and Rin went to the bathroom because she felt sick. After ten minutes, Kirara went to check on her and she was no where to be found, only a small amount of her blood on the floor of the restroom.. They searched everywhere for her but her scent ended at the merchandise loading dock in the back of the establishment. Tire marks were all the were left by the truck that took her.

Sesshomaru had searched Japan, looked everywhere and anywhere he could for clues and traces of her scent. He found nothing. He was beside himself to say the least. Being without was tearing him apart. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, which in a sense, it had; Rin was no where; his other half was no where. How could he ever get over this? Where was she? If she was safe, why hadn't she called? He got little glimpses every now and then but it was nothing he recognized. The surroundings were like a dream with bright colors and odd structures, he couldn't determine whether it was real or her actual dreams…

His thoughts were interrupted by his father entering the room. "Son." InuTaisho glanced around at the demolished room. "Seems you've gotten a little frustration out." Sesshomaru released a blood curdling growl from low in his chest, presumably the empty space where his heart used to be. "Calm down. I didn't take her from you. We will find her. Are you still getting signs?" Sesshomaru only nodded slightly.

"It's not clear. They're so quick and unfamiliar. Why can't I sense where she is?" Sessh sat on a disheveled chair and put his head in his hands. He was reaching a breaking point for his psyche and his heart. Being without his lifeline was driving him mad; he needed her so much. Why was she gone? Where had she gone?

"It's ok, son. She's still alive, this much we know. Do you sense how she's feeling?"

Sesshomaru looked up, straight ahead, resting his chin on his fist and his elbows on his knees. His stare was off in the distance, lost in thought. After a few minutes, he replied "she's confused… that's all I can sense." InuTaisho nods.

"See, at least she's not scared or anxious. She's ok. She'll be fine. We'll find her." He put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder in an attempt to comfort his eldest son. Their moment was interrupted when Inuyasha walked into the room, a grim look on his face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

His eyes were brimmed with tears but his face was more stoic than the normal expression of Sesshomaru. He extended the piece of paper in his hand out to his brother, not saying a word. Sesshomaru snatched it from him immediately and read it quickly.

_Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't been truthful with you until now but I must inform you I can not be your mate. Humans and demons don't belong together. We both know this would never work. It was fun while it lasted. Please don't come for me. I've made my decision and I don't wish to be found. I'm sorry again, but this is the best thing for both of us. Have a wonderful life._

_ Rin._

Sesshomaru could hear the anguish of his heart as a loud crashing, cracking noise signaled the break of his heart. This couldn't be from her. She couldn't have sent this. It had her scent all over it. It was her handwriting. It smelled of her tears. What was going on?! She would never say this but maybe she just didn't want to tell him. This just didn't make since. He handed to note to his father. InuTaisho read the letter then looked at both of his sons with shear shock.

"Sessho-" but he was cut off.

"If this is what she wants, I won't deny her." Sesshomaru's face hardened to his ice-prince poise that shadowed his feelings. He needed to get some air. He needed to do as she said. He needed to move on.

…

Rin had been feeling sick since she'd landed ashore. Before then she thought it was malnutrition or sea-sickness but she couldn't stop throwing up. The Port Authorities had no record of her, no clue who she was. Hosenki was kind enough to adopt her and give her a place to live so she could restart her life. He figured she didn't remember because she didn't want to and whatever was in her past should stay there. She reminded him of his daughter, so caring for her was quite easy.

They had just finished with the Port Authorities and were on their way to the hospital to get her wounds assessed as the last piece of information to file in her folder with PA. She was stopping at every trashcan on the street along the way throwing up as they walked. This worried Hosenki but he just continued to make his way to the hospital to get her help and answers.

The room they had stuck her in was plain and white with only a picture of a vase of white roses on the wall. For some reason she knew the flower held a found memory. Rin stared at them until the doctor came with her test results. "Rin with no last name or memory! How are you feeling today?" The doctor was a young man, but very efficient and pleasant. He had dark hair cut short though you could tell it was quite curly and his blue eyes squinted to reveal laugh lines as his smile reached his eyes. Though obviously abrasive, he made Rin feel at ease.

"I'm ok… well as ok as anyone who doesn't know who they are, has a pounding headache, and can't stop vomiting can be." She shrugged and gave him a half smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"Well, I can help with two of those problems. We've determined the wound on your head was an actual attack, not an accident at all. It seems there's a story behind your memory loss. On that note, the plot thickens because you're excessive vomiting is morning sickness. You're pregnant." He waited for her reaction before he congratulated or consoled her. All the blood from her face drained and her eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?!" She yelped.

"Preg-nant. You're going to have a baby and by the look of the mating mark on your neck, I'm assuming it's going to be a sweet little half demon. I need to do an ultrasound to see how far along you actually are and some tests to determine what type of demon you're mated to. Depending on the demon, you're pregnancy will most likely be a quick one. We'll know more definitely after we get the results." Rin's mouth was still wide open and all she could do was nod to acknowledge she understood. He nodded in return and left the room to order the test and leave her to think.

Hosenki was in the doorway when the doctor delivered the news. He stood, shocked. Rin burst into tears, thinking she was alone. He couldn't stand by and hear her sobs. He walked in and attempted to console her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and soothed her. "Shh, it's ok. You'll get through this. Don't worry. I'll help you anyway I can. Everyone deserves a second chance and you were sent to me by fate so I will honor this opportunity to help out someone in need. Ok? Please don't cry."

Through her sobs she tried to explain her reaction and gratitude. "It's not… that… it's just… someone's out there… loving me… missing me… and I'm complete-completely oblivious to who they are… what's his name… why am I not with him… did he do this… it's so much, I just want to remember… oh…" She turned and sobbed into Hosenki's shoulder as he continued to sooth her, gently rubbing up and down her back.

"Shh. Rin, don't worry about your mate. They would have already been here by now if they truly were looking for you. That mark on your neck is like a GPS and you're forever linked so there's no excuse. I can't be sure, but I'm almost positive your mate had to do this. Mates always protect their own so unless your mate is dead, they had to be the one to harm you. It only makes since. I'm sorry." She just continued to sob as tears fell like a rainstorm down her face.

After the tests came back, the doctor returned to explain in better detail. "Well, Miss Rin, looks like you're about 7 weeks along with a hanyou inuyoukai. They progress pretty fast and you'll have it in about four months, should no surprises rise up. We'll do everything we can to help you but I have to ask, do you want to continue with this pregnancy? It's going to be very dangerous, especially without your mate." Rin's head whipped around to look him dead in the eye when he said this.

"Of course I want to have this baby. I'll be fine. I could never give up my child." The doctor raises his hands in defense.

"Ok, Ok. We just have to ask when the women aren't married, only mated. Some demons accidentally mark a partner in the throws of passion then kill them because they weren't meant to be in their eyes." Rin's heart dropped in her chest. She was starting to believe she was one of those unfortunate women who was lucky enough to survive such an attack.

"With all due respect and I know this will sound confusing, but this is my pup too. I could never give up on my flesh and blood no matter how it came to be. I'm going through with this pregnancy. End of discussion."

"Like I said, it's ok. We'll take good care of you. I've got some medicine for you and we'll have you released by the end of the day after getting you set up with an OBGYN here. You're going to do fine Rin. You're lucky to have someone as kind as this man helping you through this difficult time. Hopefully your memory will gradually return so we'll also schedule regular appointments with our psychiatrist on staff, Dr. Hoshi. We'll get to the bottom of this, and congratulations." He smiled and turned to leave.

The road ahead would be a difficult one but Rin was ready to face it. She had to be strong for her pup and she vowed she would.


	18. Chapter 18: Labor Then Four Years Later

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_Four Months Later_

Rin's screaming could be heard for three floors of the hospital; she had been in labor for 26 hours already and still wasn't dilated enough to start pushing. The monitor hooked up to the side of her bed with two heart readings began to beep frantically.

"The babies are in distress! Prep the OR for an emergency C-Section!" the doctor yelled at the nurse. "Rin, I need you to remain calm. You're doing just fine, but the babies can't take anymore so we have to get them out now, ok?" Rin nodded as she panted. She was soaking wet with sweat and the blood had drained from her features. She looked on the verge of death, but the doctor didn't want to worry her anymore than he had too. The stress of the physical labor alone was proving to be too much for her to handle.

Three minutes later, Rin was on a gurney being raced down the hallway as she panted and screamed. The contractions were so terrible, it felt like there was a black hole in her stomach trying to suck her in from the inside out. Once in the OR, the threw up the curtain across her stomach and numbed her below her waist, though anesthetics were having no effect what so ever on her. She felt the incision of the scalpel as if she were a torture victim. She held her breath and embraced the pain for it was far less than that of her contractions. A few seconds later, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard broke the sterile air of the OR with a thundering ferocity.

"It's a boy!" Her son's cries melted her heart as she watched them cut his cord and take him to clean him up. "Ok, one more to go, Rin. You're doing great." She breathed a little as she felt the remaining weight being lifted from her womb. Another joyous sound pierced the air, lighter, like a summer rain storm. "And a girl!" She was beautiful. Rin closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time in days if felt like. "SHE'S CRASHING! Nurse, get the paddles!" Was the last thing Rin heard before the darkness consumed her.

_'Rin a voice called to her from the darkness. 'Rin, you have to wake up.' She knew this voice. It was deep and commanding yet full of love and compassion. _

_'Who's there?' she replied. 'I can't see you.' Two amazing golden orbs appeared in from of her like the deepest pools of honey she had ever seen. When she looked into his eyes, she saw so many happy memories like a video montage of someone's life. She recognized herself but nothing seemed familiar. 'Rin. The children need you. Go to them. Love them. Keep them safe.' A name came to her mind as the darkness faded away along with her beautiful golden-eyed dream. 'Sesshomaru.'_

The beeping like a metronome was all Rin could focus on as her eyes fluttered open with blurred vision attempting to adjust to the bright, white room. As her sight shifted into focus, she saw Hosenki asleep in a chair by the window. A torrential rain storm pounded on the window pane, making it seem like a waterfall flowed over the glass. Thunder was so loud, it shook the entire building it seemed. Hosenki's eyes twitched before he opened them and looked up at her. He shot up from his chair. "You're awake! I'll get the nurse!" He was very excited and had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. He ran out of the room only to return a moment later with a women in scrubs.

"Rin, hello. How are you feeling?" The nurse began to check all the machines and read outs while she waited on Rin's answer.

"I feel fine. Where are my children? What day is it?"

"Calm down, sweetie. The babies are fine; they're in the nursery. As soon as the doctor takes a look at you, we'll bring them to see you. And it's Thursday dear. You've lost a lot of blood during labor and you've been out for four days. You had us all worried sick of a moment." She smiled warmly at Rin as she turned to leave the room. "I'll go get the doctor so you can meet your twins." And just like that she was gone. Rin sat back on her bed a relaxed, knowing everything was ok now. She smiled to herself when she thought about seeing her babies; she drifted into a daydream where she replayed their birth in the OR.

"Rin, don't scare me like that again. You can't just let me get attached to you then try and up and leave me," Hosenki sighed. This brought Rin out of her daydream as she looked at him with a smile.

"You didn't think I'd leave you and the babies behind with all the work to do, did you?" She giggled to reassure him she was fine and wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He smiled back at her the door flew open and the doctor entered.

"Oh, thank goodness Rin. We were worried about you for awhile. I knew you'd pull through after having fought to so hard for you children. I knew you'd stick around for them." He smiled down at her while he did a few checks of her vitals and assessed the nurse's report. "Alright, everything looks great. Now, shall we let you meet your babies?" Rin nodded frantically with wide eyes of excitement. The doctor just laughed. "Very well, I'll get them brought up as soon as possible." With that he turned and left and not a second later, two nurses entered pushing bassinets with her son and daughter in them. Tears pricked Rin's eyes as she beheld her flesh and blood in all their glory, sound asleep in clear plastic beds on wheels.

Her son had long white hair and two white dog ears on top of his head. He was adorable; he already had her wrapped around her finger. Her daughter had long black hair with two blue streaks in the front framing her face. She had no dog ears, but she did have an indigo crescent moon adorning her forehead. They were perfect. The nurse lifted her son and gently handed him to her.

"What is his name?" The nurse asked politely. The baby's eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful golden eyes, innocent and loving, staring up at his mother. She noticed her had a single black streak in his hair on the right side of his head. She was in awe of this tiny little bundle of joy.

The thunder rolled outside, shaking the building once again and he giggled at the loud noise. "Raiden. His name with be Raiden." The nurse jotted it down on a piece of paper and turned to her colleague who was picking up her daughter to hand her over as well. As she gently placed the baby girl into her free arm, her eyes opened to reveal deep blue orbs of curiosity and compassion. She smiled at her mother. "And you will be Rain, my darling girl." The little girl laughed in acceptance of her name as the nurse jotted it down.

"We'll leave you to adore these two, ma'am. Call us if you need anything." The head nurse stated before turning to leave with the other. Rin sat in awe of her children; they were beautiful and perfect and hers.

_Four Years Later_

"Raiden! Rain! Dinner's ready!" Rin called from the backdoor of their house to her beautiful children playing in the back yard. They came running, racing each other and giggling wildly. She smiled to herself as she gazed lovingly at her babies. She remembered how surprised and excited she was when the doctor told her she was having twins. She was even more surprised when they discovered it was a boy and girl. And the day they were born was the happiest day of her life, despite the fact she was out for four days after her complicated labor. Their cries were so strong and sweet all in the same breath.

"I WIN!" Raiden exclaimed jumping onto the porch with his arms raised in victory. He was adorable with his long, smooth, white hair with a single black streak that hung to his waist and his bright golden eyes. He had the sweetest white dog ears that every stranger wanted to touch and the biggest heart. He was smart and honest and caring and curious; he was perfect beyond all recognition.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Rain snapped as she stomped her foot. She hated losing to her brother. She was sweet but more reserved. She had long black hair that hung to her behind with two natural blue streaks in front framing her face. Her bright, deep blue eyes sparkled like the pacific ocean and she was shorter than her brother. She didn't have dog ears on her head but on her forehead, she bore a deep purple crescent moon as her birthmark. She was beautiful and Rin knew she would have many male admirers when she got older. She was smart but shy; kind but cold. She barely cried but when she did, the rain wouldn't cease outside. Her emotions seemed to control the weather and this baffled Rin to the fullest, but she couldn't explain it because her memory had never returned to her.

"That's enough you two. Dinner's on the table. Don't keep Pop Pop waiting." Rin said with a smile. Both children screamed and ran inside, elated their grandfather had returned from sea.

The leaped at him and sent him backwards in his chair as he laughed with them. "Pop Pop! I'm so glad you're back! I was worried!" Rain said with a look of endearment in her eyes.

"Yeah, I knew you'd come back but I still missed you! You catch anything good?" Raiden gazed up at the man with adornment.

Hosenki just laughed as he righted his chair and scooped the children into his lap. "I sure did. You're old Pop Pop had the top haul this season!" He smiled at them before looking back at Rin as she made her way to her seat. He had grown to love her like the daughter he had lost to the terrible car accident years before finding Rin. He considered it his blessing to have a family again. "Now sit in your chairs and let's eat. You're mother has done a fine job preparing this food and I'm starved." They smiled and did as they were told. This was a picture perfect family for all the uncertainty and lack of a father that outlined them. "So, Rin, how were things while I was gone?"

"Great! The twins are doing so well in preschool and work's been as good as a coffee shop can get. One day I'm going to figure out why I'm so good at that job, then maybe I can find a better one." She joked. "Oh, and Rain has decided she wants to take dance lessons!" She beamed at this. Rin loved dance and felt like she used to take lessons before her memory failed her.

They continued to have a wonderful dinner talking and laughing and carrying on like the perfect family they had grown to be. They lived in a modest, old house with a small back yard but Rin felt it was enough. She had everything she needed… except her memory.

Later that night, Rin shot up from her bed drenched in sweat and panting from her dream. She felt tears fall down her face. She had the same dream every night but sometimes it gave her different recollections_. She would see these beautiful burning golden eyes staring into hers, full of love. She'd blink and see a white figure in the distance and start running towards him. It was dark all around her, the only thing in sight was this white figure with flowing hair. When she got close, he would look over his shoulder at her then disappear. She would hear laughter and voices. Giggles of girls she felt she knew; laughter of men she felt like brothers. She would hear a deep, smooth voice say her name and her heart would skip a beat as it was overcome with love. _Tonight, in the depth of her dark dream, she saw a face that stopped her in her tracks. It was a man with dark hair and red eyes laughing manically as he hit her over the head with a bottle and she thought she was dead.

Hosenki appeared in her doorway rushing to her bedside. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming?" Rin flushed.

"I'm sorry, I had a really bad dream this time. I think I remember the face of the man that gave me the head injury but I can't place a name to it. I feel like I know him well but not in a loving kind of way." Rin's voice was soft. She looked up and her children were standing in the doorway looking sleepy and worried. Raiden was rubbing his eyes with his fists and Rain clung to her teddy bear with one arm and the door frame with the other.

Rin stretched out her arms and they ran to her. She held them tight and kissed the tops of their heads. "Are you ok, Mommy?" Rain asked, looking up with worry at Rin.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Mommy just had a bad dream." She smiled down at her daughter who returned her smile as her body visibly relaxed.

"Mommy, you were screaming some word I've never heard. Sessh-something. What's it mean?" Raiden looked up, curiosity in his eyes. Rin looked down at him, puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean sweetheart."

"Weird. Guess you were just sleep talking or something. Can we sleep with you tonight? I bet you won't have anymore bad dreams." She hugged them both tight and felt the love they shared.

"Of course. Mommy would love that." They laid back down and drifted to sleep after awhile.

Hosenki glanced back from the doorway as he left the room and closed the door behind him. _Sesshomaru? As in Sesshomaru Taisho? He's who wrote the note…_ He thought to himself as he headed off to bed. He'd have to make sure she didn't find this out. He could never allow her to go back to someone who didn't want her yet he couldn't bring himself to show her the note he'd found when he discovered her.

…

Across the ocean, Sesshomaru was having a rough night. All he could do was dream of Rin. He saw her every night as the sweet carefree spirited girl he had fallen in love with. Not the wench who broke his heart. He knew he would never be rid of his feelings for her; they were mated for life. His dreams told him that she loved him still, but if that's the case, why had she left? So much ambivalence to this was tearing him apart. He needed a break and he was thankful his father was taking him on his business trip to San Francisco. Maybe the trip would help him clear his mind. For now, he needed to take a walk.

His house he had built for he and Rin was an empty shell of the happiness they once shared. Despite his feelings of resentment for her abuse of his heart, he kept everything the same except the staff. He wanted to remain alone and the house just as she'd left it. Nothing cleaned or different or necessary. He hadn't even changed the sheets that were still filled with her scent. He didn't even allow family to enter. This house belonged to _he and Rin_ and _he and Rin_ were the only ones who were allowed in.

As he walked down the hallway lined with their pictures his hand clasped the engagement ring that hung from his necklace. They had found it in the bathroom with her blood and he had worn it since then, never even thinking of taking it off. He opened the door to her room; the room he had filled with her memory. He walked across the hardwood floor to stop in front of her wedding dress displayed on a manikin, just how she'd left it a week before their wedding. He stared at it for hours and was only torn from his thoughts of contemplation when the sun peaked through the windows. Great, he hadn't slept all night and they left for the U.S. today. Oh well. He headed towards the bathroom to shower and drive into Tokyo to walk around and try and pick up her scent.

He always used the early mornings when sleep wasn't an option to walk the city and try to find her scent. Today was no different; he sensed nothing. He lost himself in his thoughts as he walked countless blocks and turned unnumbered corners. For a brief second, he caught a familiar scent that made him stop in his tracks. He looked up at the dilapidated house before him, dark and broken. It reeked of alcohol and abuser and vaguely of Rin before he met her. He decided to stop and see if the bastard was up. He hadn't thought until now that the man might have some insight in Rin's disappearance.

He raised his fist to knock on the front door when he realized it was open. Another familiar scent struck his nostrils and made him want to gag. It was the wench that tried to undermine Rin at her dance audition for being his mate. Her scent was mixed with the alcoholic's along with the scent of arousal. Disgusting. He was going to turn and walk away until her heard them speaking to one another with his exceptional demon hearing.

"This is wonderful you know. Sitting back collecting that brat's life insurance. I'm so glad we got rid of her when we did. If she had married that rich dog, I would have gotten nothing." He started to laugh. Sesshomaru saw red and was inside the house, inside the bedroom, his hand around Naraku's throat pinning him to the wall. Kikyo was screaming and trying to cover her depravity with a soiled sheet.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku was shocked but then smirked.

"Long gone by now. I can't believe you couldn't find her. That scent disguiser was ingenious."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened. "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN." Naraku's face grew worried and frightened.

"All right." He gasped and Sesshomaru loosened his grip every so slightly. "She's dead. After we kidnapped her and forced her to write that break-up note, I hit her with a bottle and threw her into the ocean on a life raft. No way she survived. And if she did, I left a note claiming you didn't want her anymore. It's over. You lose." He managed to choke out as a wicked smile twisted on his lips.

Sesshomaru squeezed his neck so hard, it snapped in half and his head went flying into Kikyo's lap. She screamed and Sesshomaru began to walk out of the room. He stopped in the doorway before turning to slice the wench in half with his poison whip, knowing she had to be involved. He chastised himself for not realizing her scent was in the restroom Rin had disappeared from. He walked solemnly out of the broken house and towards his father's office to prepare to leave for America. A single tear rolled down his impassive cheek.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't like where the story was going so I revamped chapter's 17 and 18, and I'm changing chapter 19 completely. Hope you enjoy the revisions.**


	19. Chapter 19: Heading Home

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Sesshomaru hadn't said a word the entire trip. They were in their limo, heading to their hotel before he even looked up from the floor. He gazed out the window and let out a sigh.

"Son." InuyTaisho began. "What's on your mind?"

"Rin was forced to write that note. I killed her uncle and his mistress this morning after he admitted to everything. He kidnapped her, forced her to write that note, then threw her into the ocean. He used scent disguiser to throw us off. I was so careless, father." His voice never falters but there was immense pain behind it. It twisted InuTaisho's insides and pulled at his heart.

"But you know she's not dead."

"If she's not dead, why hasn't she tried to contact me? Where could she be? I mean, that bastard said he left her a note that stated I didn't want her anymore but she would never believe that. She knows how I feel about her… She has to be dead. It's the only explanation." He let more agony into his tone than he intended. He was on the brink of tears again, but held them back. He was too overwhelmed to assess the situation and didn't want to discuss it any further. The dark thought of his dreams and senses playing an evil joke on him plagued his mind. He had to accept the worst scenario; Rin was dead.

…

After their meeting, Sesshomaru decided to go for a walk in a park near their hotel to clear his head. He just walked a stared at the ground, thinking, contemplating, agonizing. The air was fresh here and the scent of fall invaded his senses. It reminded him of when he met her. This launched him into a daydream and his distraction prevented him from seeing the red ball that rolled in front of his path, causing him to stumble and fall. He was shocked by the lack of grace on his part; he never fell. So strange.

"Oh I'm so sorry. My stupid sister kicked our ball too hard. Are you ok, mister?" A young voice asked from behind Sesshomaru. He smelled him before he turned around; he knew this scent, but how?

Sesshomaru turned slowly with wide eyes to see the child who was speaking. He was small, about four years old. His golden eyes were an exact match to the child's; his white hair was identical, minus the black streak. The boys dog ears twitched on top of his head. Sesshomaru was speechless.

"Hey, you smell like me! Awesome! I've never met another inu youkai before!" The boy beamed. Sesshomaru was still speechless. "Are you ok? You must of hit your head." The boy stepped closer to examine the man for any injuries the fall might have caused. He touched Sesshomaru's forehead and traced his crescent moon, sending a shock through Sesshomaru's body. "Cool, you have the same birthmark as my sister!"

"What's your name?" The question spilled out of Sesshomaru's mouth as he released the breath he was holding. The boy looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Raiden! What's yours?" Before Sesshomaru could answer, another small voice cut him off.

"RAIDEN! Mommy says not to talk to strangers!" A small girl with long black and blue hair rushed to Raiden's side. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that remind him of his mate. On her forehead sits the same crescent moon, just as the boy had claimed.

"I was just apologizing to him cause you kicked the ball so hard and made him trip, Rain!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. Sesshomaru climbed to his feet, now towering over the two children. She had the same smell.

The girl looked up at Sesshomaru with the same glare but her stern expression melted when she caught sight of the mark on his forehead. She slowly walked over to him and he knelt down to her level. Slowly she traced the crescent moon, her touch sending a shock of electricity through Sesshomaru's entire body, just like the boy's touch. "Who-who are you?" she whispered.

Before he could answer, a man's voice cut him off. "Rain. Raiden. You should not be talking to strangers. Come here at once!" the old man called sharply. The children didn't hesitate to follow his orders. The man looked at them as they stood behind him before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry they were bothering you. It won't happen again. Good day." He turned and pushed the children in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru called. Hosenki stopped but did not turn around. He knelt to the children and whispered something too low for Sesshomaru to hear. They ran in the direction they were facing and didn't look back; they soon disappeared over the grassy hill.

"Yes?" Hosenki turned to face Sesshomaru, no expression readable on his face. Sesshomaru's face was just as stoic as he stared at the old man.

"Who are you?"

"Hosenki. I'm a fisherman."

"And those children? What are they to you?"

"My grandchildren, if you must know. Why are you so curious about them?"

"Intuition. Who is there father?"

"Don't know. Bastard abandoned their mother after nearly beating her to death while she was pregnant. Lucky to have them, we are." Hosenki's tone gave nothing away except maybe boredom. He knew who Sesshomaru was and he would not let him get close enough to Rin to harm her again.

"Who is their mother?

"My daughter."

"Then why don't they smell like you?"

"It is none of your concern." He turned to leave. "Now, if you're done with me, I shall take my leave. You should keep your distance. I'm not too keen on your infatuation with my family." He began to walk away. Before he could take another step, Sesshomaru was in front of him, blocking his way.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know those children are my blood. What I want to know is where is Rin?"

"You will never see her again you monster." Sesshomaru pushed him slightly and Hosenki went flying.

"You will not deny me the whereabouts of my mate. I have been without her for four years. You have no idea the suffering that has befuddled me." Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red with fury.

Hosenki stood to his feet. "She's gone now. You won't see her or those children again. You can kill me if you want, but you won't hurt her again. You won't abandon her again. She's too good for a disgusting demon like you." Sesshomaru closed the distance between them and was inches from Hosenki's face as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Hurt her? Abandon her? You know nothing of the situation you speak. What lies have you been telling her? What have you done to my Rin?"

"You are the only one to blame here. You were the one to send her away. I read your note and right about now, so is Rin. You see, I told the children to find their mother, return to the house, pack their bags, and get leave this city to somewhere you won't find them. I placed the note in her bag for her to read once she was leaving so you'll never gain her trust. And they're using scent disguiser so you won't be able to track their scent. You will leave her alone and let her live in peace."

Sesshomaru wanted to choke the man to death but instead, turned and punched the ground causing a massive hole to appear. His irregular breathing and growling exhales threw the old man off guard. He hadn't expected such a heart felt, remorseful reaction from someone who was so cold they could cast Rin aside like trash. Once he regained his composure, Sesshomaru spoke evenly as if nothing had happened. "You are a fool to think this Sesshomaru would ever abandon his Rin. She was taken from me and made impossible to find. Now I've found her and she's run from me. If she believes the lies that have been set in place, then I will let her be. Our love wasn't as great as I felt it to be." Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"She doesn't remember." Hosenki called. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to give a quizzical look to the old man. "She had no memories when I found her. She doesn't know you… but she calls your name in her sleep. Sometimes it's a plea, sometimes it's loving. I don't know where she's gone and I'm sorry for you loss. Don't give up on her yet." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and continued to walk away. _Such a strange man. Within a ten minute span, he allowed me to accept never seeing Rin again, then gave me hope for our future together. Humans are so peculiar. _ He walked back towards his hotel in silence, contemplating what he should do.

…

Rin and the children had settled into their seats on the plane when Rin opened the envelope Hosenki had addressed to her.

_Rin,_

_Our time together was fun but you are not the one. Our mating was the product of lust and a product of a sin should cease to exist. If you manage to survive, know I do not want you and you should stay away. I don't want to have to soil my hands twice. Heed my warning for everyone's sake._

_S_

She squinted her eyes to read the chicken scratch and wasn't sure who _S_ actually was, but she assumed it was her mate and the person who left her for dead. She didn't understand where Raiden's features came from if it was the same dark haired, red eyed man she'd seen in her dream hit her over the head. She could swear the beautiful golden-eyed god of her dreams who gazed at her so lovingly was her mate and he loved her. Her dreams could just be wishful thinking. No matter. She was leaving America with her children to escape to Japan. Hosenki told her to go somewhere that felt safe and for some reason, the island country she was supposedly native too was the only place that crossed her mind. She inhaled a deep breath as the plain began to taxi down the runway, beginning the trip of a lifetime; the trip home.


	20. Chapter 20: Flooded With Memories

**Chapter 20:**

Fighting the crowd at the airport in Tokyo was a nightmare with two four year olds, but somehow, Rin managed to get out alive and was now in a cab heading to their new apartment. It was a tall white building with big windows, a spacious balcony, and a playground out back for the kids. She stepped out of the cab and inhaled deeply to take in the scent of her new home.

They got their stuff out of the trunk and headed up to the second floor to meet their landlord and get the keys. She had lucked out and found a three bedroom that was already furnished with a big kitchen and living room. The kids ran in to start exploring while Rin finished up with the landlord, closed the door, and sat on the couch to rest from her exhausting trip. She had a couple interviews lined up for the following day as well as a suitable daycare for her kids. All felt right in the world, but something was missing. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

…

Sesshomaru returned to Tokyo with a heavy heart. _Their _house was still just as empty as before. He was still without her. Opting for the alcoholic way out of negative thoughts, he grabbed the decanter of bourbon from his office and poured himself a large drink.

For a week, he didn't leave their home. He sat in front of her wedding dress sipping drink after drink, thinking about where she was; what she was doing. His mind traced the faces of the children he'd seen. He had a son. He had a daughter. And they were beautiful.

After his week of sulking, he decided to sober up and head to the office to use every source he had to locate his beloved family.

…

_One Year Later_

Rin stepped out of her apartment and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her home. Japan was everything she was expecting. Her children had thrived here. They were in Kindergarten now. She couldn't believe how much they'd grown. She walked out to her car to head to pick them up from school. It was their birthday and she had a special trip to the park planned.

"Mommy!" they screamed in unison as they ran into her embrace.

"Hello my darlings! Happy birthday! How was school?" Their bright eyes beamed up at her as they showed off their finger-painting masterpieces and explained their day step by step. Rin had become a master of multi-listening having twins.

Once they arrived at the park, the children sprinted to the playground like freeing a bird from a cage. They loved being outside and playing with other kids. Rin sat on a bench and watched them, checking her watch to make sure she kept on schedule. She needed to have them home by 6 to surprise them. Hosenki had made a trip to visit them and was waiting at the apartment with their cake. Two women walking by brought her from her thoughts.

"RIN?!" the two women cried in unison. She turned to see a fit woman with dark brown hair in a high ponytail and a raven haired woman with kind chocolate eyes running towards her. She stood and stared, confused as to who these women were.

"Rin! I can't believe it's really you! Where have you been?" the raven haired woman inquired.

"We've been worried sick. It's been five years and here you are!" the brown headed women exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know my name?" Rin asked kindly.

"You-you don't know who we are?" one asked. Rin shook her head.

"My mate left me for dead with a head injury at sea, so I don't remember anything before then. I'm sorry. Were we friends?" The two girls looked at her shocked, surprised, perplexed.

"Rin. It's me. Kagome. And Sango?" Kagome spoke slowly, searching Rin's eyes for any recollection. "You don't remember us? We were best friends."

As Kagome spoke her name, a memory flashed before her eyes: she was dancing in a large crowd, all dolled up laughing and smiling with the two women. She shook her head to clear her thoughts when other bits of her memory started to flood back to her. She looked down as she took it all in then raised her gaze to meet Kagome's chocolate gaze, as caring and kind as ever.

"Oh, Kagome!" She threw her arms around Kagome's neck and embraced her tightly as tears began to flow down her face. After a second she stepped back and repeated the action to Sango. "Oh Sango! I remember you now. How could I have forgotten you two?" She sobbed into her friends shoulder before stepping back to look at both of them.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Rain had run up and stood behind her mother. Kagome and Sango gasped in unison once they saw the mark on her forehead.

"Rain, these are some friends Mommy hasn't seen in a long time. This is Kagome and Sango." The two women stood stiff with their hands over their mouths.

"Pleased to meet you," Rain said softly as she curtsied and gave a small smile. Raiden noticed his sister had disappeared from the playground and looked all around to find her. When he saw her with his mom, he ran over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kagome almost fainted when she saw Raiden. He looked so much like Inuyasha. She bent down to look him in the eye and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Raiden these are some old friends of Mommy's. This is Kagome and Sango," Rain explained when she saw her mother frozen, staring at Kagome next to Raiden.

"Inuyasha," Rin whispered, more memories flooding her mind. "Oh my gosh, I remember now. Inuyasha and Miroku. And Ayame and Kouga and Shippo and Kirara and Jinenji and Sango, your brother Kohaku and Sailor. Oh my gosh, how could I have forgotten?!" Rin was dumbfounded with the memories that flooded her mind. She had been away for so long. She finally knew her past. "Oh this is wonderful!" She jumped up and down with excitement. She was so thrilled she didn't see Sango and Kagome exchange a look of concern. They thought it best to not say anything just yet, though. "Oh, kids we have to get home for you birthday surprise," Rin stated as she looked at the time. "Kagome, Sango, won't you join us? We have a LOT of catching up to do." The women smiled and nodded in agreement as they made their way to the car.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call really quick." Kagome said as she stepped away from the group, getting out her phone. It rang two times before he answers.

"_Hey Sexy. What are you doing?_" Inuyasha answered the phone with a seductive tone.

"Inuyasha, are you around Sesshomaru right now?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I need to tell you something and you need to walk away from him."

"_Kago-_"

"Please just do it, Inuyasha. It's important." She heard him grumble as he walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"_Ok, what's so important?_"

"Don't repeat anything I'm about to say. It's pretty shocking, so breathe, ok?"

"_Just spit it out, Kagome._"

"Sango and I just bumped into Rin in the park."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Keep your voice down. Yeah. At first she didn't know who we were, but then her memory came back. We were talking to her and everything came back. Everything except Sesshomaru."

"_Wait, what do you mean 'she didn't remember?'_"

"Apparently she was in an accident involving a head injury and lost her memory five years ago. I don't know how she's hear, or what happened, but she think Sesshomaru left her for dead in the ocean. Well she said, 'her mate' like someone told her that story. I don't know what's going on, or what to do."

"_Calm down, we'll figure this out. Where is she now?_"

"She's loading the kids in her car to take them home for a birthday surprise."

The line was silent for a second. "_Kids?_"

"Yeah, one looks just like you except for a black streak on his right side and the girl has the same crescent as Sesshomaru. The timing seems right. I guess she was pregnant when she was taken."

"_Shit._"

"I know. I know. What should I do? How do I explain Sesshomaru to her? Should I explain it?"

"_I don't know. I don't want her to think that he did this. She needs to remember what happened. We have to keep this from Sessh or he'll flip out._"

"I know. I'm heading to her apartment right now. I'll see what I can find out more."

"_Ok, call me when you do. I love you._"

"I love you, Inuyasha." She smiled as she hung up the phone and headed towards the others.

…

The kids loved their dear grandfather surprising them for their birthday. They had already opened presents and cut the cake and were now playing with their new toys in the living room while the adults sat in the kitchen. Rin had explained to the girls how she knew Hosenki and how much of her life she owed to him. He just smiled and said nothing as he sipped his tea.

"So, Rin. I know this is a touchy subject for you, but do you remember your mate?" Hosenki choked on his sip of tea and glanced at Kagome nervously.

Rin looked up as she thought about it. "Well, if he's the one who hurt me, I think I do. I had a dream about it, like a lost memory trying to resurface. He has red eyes and long black hair. I don't know if it's my mate or not but that's what Hosenki said. And there was a note from someone named S claiming to be my mate."

"Can I see the note?" Kagome asked with an authoritative tone as she glared at Hosenki.

"Sure. Let me go get it." Rin was as carefree as ever despite the fact that this subject should be so difficult for her. All eyes followed her as she exited the room. As soon as she was around the corner, Kagome whipped back around to glare at Hosenki.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in an icy tone.

"I'm just a fisherman who found-"

"Cut the crap. Why have you been hiding the truth from her? I know you know more than you've told her."

He sighed and explained his run in with Sesshomaru. The girls shook their heads at him

"Do you have any idea how much he's been hurting; how much he's searched for her; how many obstacles he's had to overcome to still end up with nothing but you telling him she doesn't want him. The man she's describing is her uncle, not her mate!" Sango hissed under her breath right before Rin strolled back into the room. She handed Kagome the note with a half smile that didn't touch her eyes.

Kagome read over the note. "This isn't from your mate. Your mate would never do this." Rin looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know my mate? How do you know it wasn't him?" she asked in one breath.

"Because I know him. You need to remember. The man you described that left you for dead was your uncle-"

"Naraku." Rin whispered as the horrible memories from her past resurfaced with a vengeance. Tears began to stream down her face as she stood up and headed for the front door. Her breathing was quite labored as she tried to catch her breath.

"Rin, where are you going?" Sango asked as she and Kagome stood, prepared to follow her.

"I just need some air. I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back shortly. Please stay here." Rin was out the door before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

She needed to walk these terrible memories off. She started down the street with not particular destination. She rounded the corner and her heart stopped.

…

"Inuyasha, what did your mate want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he looked up from his paperwork. He had been searching for Rin for a year now and had no leads. Work had taken a backseat to his obsession. Today, he had come to his fathers to look over some new information they had gathered, or so he thought. It was really an intervention to get him to snap out of this crazed state of mind he had warped into.

"Nothing Sessh. Don't worry about it. So what did you find?" Inuyasha said coolly, trying his best to give nothing away. He was still in shock from Kagome's call.

"The new sources found someone matching her description who's right here in Tokyo. They've only been here for a year so I really think it's her! I'm going to check out the address. I'll be back soon." Sesshomaru shot up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said as he stepped in his brothers way, blocking the door.

"Move." Sesshomaru warned.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just go stalking people that may or may not be Rin. Dude. You're losing it. Sit down for a while. Take a break. You're killing yourself man."

"Inuyasha, do not make me tell you again."

"What's with you? This past year, you've pushed this search harder than ever. What's changed?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sighed before looking over his shoulder at his father. He had never told him of his encounter at the park in San Francisco, so now was as good a time as ever. He crossed the room and sat on the couch trying to maintain his breathing.

"I came really close when we were in America. I have a son and a daughter. I met them but they had no idea who I was. The person they had been staying with thought he was protecting them and distracted me while they fled, thinking they were in danger. Rin has no memory and I need to find her. I know if she sees me she'll remember. She has too." His dad and brother were shocked (Inuyasha was pretending to be at least considering the new information Kagome had just shared.)

"Son, why didn't you tell me?" InuTaisho inquired.

"I don't know. I kind of lost it. Thinking she didn't want see me. I don't know. All this is very exhausting and it's easier to keep it in." Sesshomaru stood quickly. "So you see, I really need to go see if she's at this address. I'm not going to tear the place down or anything. I just want to check for her scent." Before anyone could disagree he had sped out the door and was walking down the street. He rounded corner after corner with cunning speed until he was about a block away. She rounded the corner and their eyes met, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered in the softest voice.


	21. Chapter 21: Our Family

**Chapter 21:**

She remembered. Everything. She remembered.

Tears pricked her eyes and each one that fell was a memory that had come back to her.

One: The first time she saw him in her apartment hallway. Two: Math class. Three: He fed her. Four: he got his student id back. Five: the night at the club when he told her she was his mate. Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten: her courting gifts. Eleven: the night they made love for the first time.

As the tears began to fall, she started walking towards him. "Sesshomaru," she whispered again. She began to run. "Sesshomaru," she said a little bit louder. She began to sprint. "SESSHOMARU!" she cried as she dove into his open arms and sobbed, basking in his warmth and the flood of memories of their love.

He held her so tightly. He dare not breathe for this might not be real. He'd waited so long for her, so long. He shook, overwhelmed by the emotions that swept through him. Tears began to fall from his eyes like they never had before.

"Maru. I'm so sorry. How stupid must I be to ever forget you. Forget our love. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Rin sobbed loudly into his shirt. He only tightened his embrace. Finally, allowing himself the believe it was real he let out the breath he was holding and inhaled her magnificent scent deeply, like it was his last breath.

"Hush now my Rin. We're together and that's all that matters. But you must never leave this Sesshomaru again. I couldn't bare it." He released her and leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. They were as beautiful as he remembered, even if they were clouded with tears.

His golden gaze was even more beautiful than in her dreams; it was real. She leaned up as he leaned down and their lips met in blissful harmony. Her lips were even softer than he'd remembered. Rin drank in this feeling that's absence left her incomplete. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth to grant it access. He claimed her mouth sweetly and softly as she let out a small moan from her chest and leaned further into him. This moment, this kiss… was five years over due. They were lost in each other, this feeling of overwhelming and undeniably unconditional love swept through them like an ocean wave during a hurricane. How could she have forgotten something this monumental, this powerful? Sesshomaru pulled back in fear that if he continued he would take her right here and now. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"I love you, Rin."

"And I love you Sesshomaru." She smiled up at him in awe that she had found her mate, her one true love. Suddenly, it hit her. "Sesshomaru, come." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her apartment.

"Where are you taking me, my love?"

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she replied, "To meet your children of course."

Sesshomaru had met them once so he shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason he couldn't take the look of shock off his face. Finally, gathering himself, he replaced it with a smile.

She drug him up a flight of stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment. He inhaled the wonderful scents that engulfed her home: hers, his son's, and his daughter's. They stepped through the door to be met by Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru glared at them. Kagome threw her hands up in defense. "We just found out like two hours ago. Don't kill us, please." Rin giggled. Hosenki rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as Sesshomaru let out a loud growl of disapproval.

"Sesshomaru, don't be rude. I owe this man my life, so technically you owe him half of yours." His growl ceased immediately as he gazed lovingly at his mate before looking back at Hosenki to give him an approving nod.

"Mom!"

"Mommy! Where'd you go?" The children came running around the corner only to come to a screeching halt when they saw Sesshomaru.

"Raiden. Rain. I want you to meet your father. Sesshomaru." She smiled at them and back at her mate. He stepped forward gingerly. The children were frozen with shock. Raiden stepped forward and looked up at Sesshomaru as he knelt down to be eyelevel with his son. Suddenly, Raiden threw his arms around Sesshomaru and started to cry tears of joy. Sesshomaru held him tightly as a tear of his own escaped. His son. He had a son.

Rain stood very still, not saying a word, but one look out the window and you could see how she felt. Dark clouds began to roll in to cover the sky. Raiden released his father and looked back at his sister. "Be careful, Daddy. She's the tough one." Raiden knew he was stronger, but his sister was ice. He knew she wouldn't take the news well.

"Where have you been?" she asked sternly. This threw Sesshomaru off a bit; she was a little too much like him to have been separated since her birth. Lightening struck the ground and thunder boomed outside the window.

"Looking for you," he replied calmly.

"Why did it take you so long?" Tears were beginning to fill her eyes but had yet to spill over.

"Sometimes you have to wait for the ones you love the most in life." He opened his arms carefully. Her tears poured down her face and rain drenched the window outside.

"Oh Daddy!" She cried as she leapt into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Shh. Don't cry, my daughter. I'll never let you go again. I promise. We'll always be together." She just sobbed harder and tightened her hold on him.

Rin stood back as her own tears of joy ran down her face as she watched the touching moment unfold. She had her family back. She had her memory back. She had her life back. Now, her future could finally begin.

…

Sesshomaru made some calls so the house would be clean once they arrived. They would decorate the kids' rooms once they had a chance to look everything over. You'd think he was a school boy again watching how excited he was as they stood in front of their home before going in. He leaned down and kissed the top of Rin's head before whispering into it, "It's just as you left it my love, only cleaner." She felt him smile against her and looked up to place a chaste kiss on his warm lips.

"I'm glad I'm home my love."

"As am I, Rin. As am I."

They stepped through the front door and the kids made Ooo and Ahh sounds as they looked around at their lavish abode. They had lived very modestly their whole life, so this would take some getting used too. They turned to look at their parents who nodded in approval of their silent request to explore. They took off in opposite direction, most likely to cover more ground.

(Raiden's POV)

I ran to where the smell of food was coming from. I found the kitchen. It's really big in here; black and white tile on the floor and a lady at the stove. I run over to her and tug on her apron. She looks down at me and smiles.

"What can I get you, sugar?" She was nice.

"You got any Ramen?" I asked as nice as I could.

"Raiden, don't spoil your dinner!" I heard Mom call from the other room. She always knew when I was up to no good. The nice lady went back to cooking, so I took off to explore some more. I went through all the rooms down stairs. There was big living room with uncomfortable couches and no TV. Lame. I found another room with slightly more comfortable furniture and a big fireplace, but still no TV. I found the dinning room and there's no way we need that many chairs and that big of a table. There was a really pretty chandelier that hung above it thought. It looked expensive. I ran out of that room to find a huge ballroom. What did we need a ballroom for? There was a pretty black piano in the corner of the huge room. I would play on it later. I keep running down the hall, opening every door I see. I found a closet and a bathroom and another bathroom and another closet. Where do they keep the TV's around here? I opened another door and it had some stairs leading down into a dark place. A light suddenly came on and I jumped back only to run into Daddy's legs. I looked up at him.

"Yes, Raiden. You found the game room." He smiled at me. I know I only met him last week, but I love him a whole bunch. He's MY Daddy. I turn and run downstairs to see the biggest TV I've ever seen in my life. It's got everything hooked up to it. Playstation, Xbox, Wii, a computer… A COMPUTER? Weird. I look around some more and there's a pool table too but I'm not tall enough for that. There's a foosball table, but I'm not tall enough for that. There's a dart board, but I'm not tall enough for that.

"Raiden. Rain." Uh oh, my Mommy's calling me. I better go see what she wants.

(Rain's POV)

I run up the stairs to look around. This house sure is big. I see a spiral staircase I want to climb later. Right now I wonder what's down this hallway. I look up and there's a lot of pictures of Mommy and Daddy from before we were born. They look really happy. Wow, Mommy's so pretty in dresses. Is that a magazine cover? Are my parents famous? I brush off the thought and skip further down the hall to investigate what's behind all these doors. I open the first door and it's a bedroom. It's all white and only has a bed in it. Weird. I close the door and head to the next one. It's another all white bedroom with just a bed in it. Hmm, I wonder if they're all like that. The next room's a bathroom and man is it big. It's got a tub and a shower and there's steps by the sink that I can pull up to look in the mirror. I do so and make funny faces at myself in the mirror. I giggle at how silly I can make myself look. I hop down to look around some more. The next door I open has to be Mommy and Daddy's room. Their bed in two steps above the rest of the furniture and it's a big canopy bed covered in rose petals. How romantic. The room's so big; there're two walk in closets bigger than my old room and a big window to sit next too. There's a fireplace with a couch and two chairs in front of it. There's a really pretty vanity too. I sit on the stool and brush my hair with the silver brush resting on top of it. I feel as pretty as Mommy when I look in this mirror. I can't dwell in here. There's so much more to see. I almost make it out the room before I notice their huge bathroom they have all to themselves. Man was I jealous. It's so pretty. I zoom out of their room and head down the hallway some more. I try to open the next door but it's locked. What's in there I wonder. I'll figure it out eventually. I skip back to the spiral staircase I saw. There's a huge library surrounding it now that I'm actually looking around. Who likes reading this much? Weird. I almost made it to the top of the stairs before I hear Mommy sounding mad.

"Rain, no ma'am. I don't want you going up there without me or Daddy with you." She said. How did I not notice her standing there? Man she's good.

"Well come with me now." Duh Mommy.

"Not right now sweetheart, I've got to help Daddy get our stuff inside. Look around some more but don't be long. We have to show you your rooms and talk about how you want them decorated."

"Yes ma'am." I skipped off down the opposite hallway. More pretty pictures of Mommy and Daddy. I should ask them if we can all take a picture so I can put it up in my room. The next door I open is Daddy's study I guess. There's a big desk on one side and some couches on the other. There's a computer desk on the opposite side of the room. That's the closest thing to a TV I've seen in here. I close the door and continue down the hall to find three other bedroom that've been fully decorated already. They must be the guest bedrooms. There's another bathroom and a closet and a window at the end of the hall. Before and can look any further I hear Mommy call my name.

"Raiden. Rain." I love the sound of her voice. I skip towards where it came from, happy as can be that my family is all together.


End file.
